Lilly's portal
by dragonsfire18
Summary: My friend Lilly  chichi  jumps in a portal and ends up in inuyasha realm, how are the group gonna react to a super weird and hyper 8 year old, please R&R, its random and funny :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ... bestest day ever =3

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, but I do own lilly

{A/N: Hi, this is =keo= here on dragons account (*evil smile :), (if you read dragons story inuyasha child again then you will know me) anyway this is my new story, I might get dragon help later, for now please enjoy chapter 1, please read and reveiw.  
(p.s. The charactor lilly is based on my friend chichi ( she is 11 in real life but I thought it would be cuter to make her 8 in the story) and what she said she would do XD)}

The group were all sitting round the fire eating raymon for dinner, "That was a delitefull meal miss kagome, thank you" smiled miroku, "Yup, this is yum...HEY"  
shippo began as inuyasha snatched his cup of raymon and began to eat. "INUYASHA...SIT" yelled an enraged kagome making shippo grin, he ran over to the floored hanyo and snatched back his meal. Just as inuyasha grot up to yell at kagome a giant portal appered above them and out from it poped a young girl, only the age of eight, "ahhhh" she squeeked as she fell to the ground with a thump, everyone stared in shock at the girl. She was a normal ten year old size, she wore a light pink mini skirt, a bright blue t-shirt with a picture of a cute cartoon kitten with a frog on its head, she had a green jacket with the words 'I'm a cookie' on the back and a picture of a cartoon cookie, on her feet she wore multicoulered trainers and yellow socks ond on her head she had a pair of ginger cat ears on an orange headband,  
She had long green hair, huge light blue eyes and cute red cheeks. Everyone sat in silence for a while just staring at the mystirious girl who fell from the sky,  
inuyasha was the one to break the silence, he leaped to his feet and drew his claws to the girls neck, "WHAT KINDA WIERD DEMON ARE YOU, YOU AINT GETTING OUR JEWL SHARDS IF THATS WHAT YOU THINK COS I WILL CUT YOU INTO A MILLION..." His speech was interupted as the girl hopped up and began hugging his leg like crazy,  
"Oh my god, I cant beleve this is real, im acctuly here, I GET TO MEET INUYASHA" she squeeled. Everyone stared scepticly at the child, "Umm, who are you?" kagome asked, "KAGOME" the girl squeeled as she relesed herself from inuyashas leg and began hugging kagomes, everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Umm so again, who and what are you?" kagome laughed nervously as the girl relesed her death grip and looked up at her, "My names lilly, but my friends all call me lillypad cos I like froggys, and im human like you exept from a different world and in the future" the girl replyed while smiling a huge cute smile.  
Lilly then turned around, scooped up shippo and kirara and started squeezing them like crazy, "EEEEH, THIS IS AWSOME" she screeched making inuyasha, shippo and kirara flatten their ears. "WILL YOU STOP SCREEMING" inuyasha roared as he pulled out his claws, "INUYASHA SIT" screemed kagome, "she's just a kid".  
The group all sat down again and lilly told her story, "Well I dont really know what happend, I was watching episode 43 of your program when a portal on my tv screen opend, I didnt know what it was but it looked cool so I jumped in it and landed here", she finnished talking and looked up, everyone was looking at her confused, "What program?" asked kagome, "Ohh well in my world your world is a cartoon on tv" she turned around to the others, "a tv is a box with moving storys on it and cartoons are like drawen storys" lilly drew a cartoon chibi inuyasha in the dirt with a stick. "How do we know you werent sent by naraku to trick us?"  
growled inuyasha, "Yeah, how can you prove your case?" shippo pipped up, "Your story is verry unrealistic" kagome added. "Well thats easy, seeing as I watched every episode of the show, I can tell your futures" lilly grinned, everyone stared at her and anime sweat drop.

"Prove it" inuyasha growled louder, "Well ok, for one tonight you will turn human and towards morning all be attacked by a demon with sessomarous new sword, totosi brings back your tetsaiga and when you turn bacck demon it will transform but be to heavy for you to hold" lilly breathed out after turning blue from saying that sentence in one go. suddenly a blast of lightning crashed down next to lilly almost hitting her, "Ohh my god, are you ok?" kagome gasped as the smoke cleared, "Yup, but I dont know what just happend" lilly replyed, she looked at where the thunder hit, there was a message burned into the ground, "Lilly, you need to kill naraku to escape, also dont tell them whats going to happen in their futures or I will make bad things happen, signed ~RT~". "Who's RT?" kagome asked "RT is Rumio Takashi, he created you" lilly replyed while reading the message again, "I gotta kill naraku to get back, but I cant do it on my own, can I come with you guys?". "NO, that whelp will just gonna slow us down, we're ditching her and getting going" inuyasha snarled, "INUYASHA, she has no where else to go" kagome argued, "Please, I wont be any trouble, I can cook, clean, ohh and tell the future so I know HOW you can beat naraku and other demons" lilly smiled as she walked over and sat in front of inuyasha. "NO you stupid whelp" he growled again, "Look she is coming and thats that" kagome stated, "Fine, but im gonna make her life hell till she leaves" inuyasha stuck his toung out childishly at kagome. "No you wont, I may not be able to sit you like kagome but I can..." lilly signaled for him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear, he did, "DOOOOO THIIIIIIISSS" she screemed at the top of her voice in his ear leaving him laying on the floor ears againced head, shaking and whimpering like a puppy.

Everyone stared at lilly who stood up and smiled like a inocent angel, "Anyway, its getting dark, kagome do you have an extra sleeping bag?", "No, but you can share with shippo, he's only small" kagome smiled at the cute little girl. shippo and lilly then crawled into a sleeping bag, kagome in another and sango, miroku and inuyasha sat by the fire, just then inuyashas hair turned black, his dog ears disappered and so did his claws and fangs, "sooo, what lilly said was true, anything you would like to tell us inuyasha?" miroku mocked, inuyasha growled, shut his eyes and put his sleeves in his kimono, "Why are you human now?" sango asked,  
"ahh sango my dear..." miroku was about to explain when lilly sat up and interupted, "Once a month on the new moon inuyasha turns fully human beacuse he's half demon, last time it happend was in episode 13, kagome, him and shippo were staying at this old guys house and there were a bunch of spider demons, its a long story, anyway miroku knows because shippo told him earlyer" she grinned sleeply and lay back down. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed shippo from bed, banging his head onto the ground,  
"you blabbermouth shippo" he yelled, "im sorry I didnt mean any harm" shippo cried, lilly giggled, "whats so funny whelp" inuasha growled, "this bit was in the episode"  
she laughed as she went back to sleep.

The night went on as it did in the episode, nothing was different exept that lilly was there. It was almost midnight and everyone was asleep exept the human inuyasha who was sitting by the fire. "Who is this which that can see our future?" he wondered, suddenly he felt a small hand tugg on his sleeve, he looked down to see lilly standing looking up at him, "Whaddya want whelp?" he snapped, "I had a nightmare" she whimpered softly, small tears in her eyes, "Whaddya want me to do about it?" he snapped again, this time less nastly but still quite mean. "Can I sleep on your lap, mama always let me sleep on her lap when I have bad dreams"  
she whispered as tears fell down her face, "Dont cry whelp" he sighed but she just cryed more, he sighed again, "What was the stupid dream about?" he asked grouchly, she sniffed and sat in front of him, "I dreamed that you all hated me and started attcking me like I was a demon then I ran and tripped and you all kept coming closer and closer and..." she started to cry again. "Look stop crying, it was only a stupid nightmare, its not real" he growled, she kept crying still,  
inuyasha really didnt like this kid, she was annoying, but seeing her cry like this made him feel bad, kinda guilty that he cant protect her even though he doesnt want to.  
He let out an annoyed sigh and pulled the sobbing girl into his lap, she cuddled up againced him, her head burryed in his robe, soon her sobs turned to sniffled and she fell to sleep. "Stupid wierd runt" he growled, although inside he felt pritty good about helping her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ... pleeeeease like me

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, but I do own lilly

{A/N: Hi ppls, did ya miss me, well anyway heres chapter 2 hope ya like it, You can send in ideas btw and I will use them, R&R and watch out for chappy 3 =^.^=}

["I dreamed that you all hated me and started attcking me like I was a demon then I ran and tripped and you all kept coming closer and closer and..." she started to cry again. "Look stop crying, it was only a stupid nightmare, its not real" he growled, she kept crying still,  
inuyasha really didnt like this kid, she was annoying, but seeing her cry like this made him feel bad, kinda guilty that he cant protect her even though he doesnt want to.  
He let out an annoyed sigh and pulled the sobbing girl into his lap, she cuddled up againced him, her head burryed in his robe, soon her sobs turned to sniffles and she fell to sleep. "Stupid wierd runt" he growled, although inside he felt pritty good about helping her.]

Lilly yawned and opened her big blue eyes, she looked around confused, "I could have sworn I fell asleep in inuyashas lap" she thought as she stood up, everyone was gone and there was smoke coming from behind the trees, "Ohh right, they must already be in battle" she smiled and hurryed off to see the action. "what did you do to my sword old man?" inuyasha growled as he (now back to demon form) held his heavy tetsaiga near the ground, "Yaaay, I didnt miss the battle"  
squeeked lilly as she joined kagome, sango, miroku, shipo and totosi making them all jump. "ohh great, just what I need, the annoying runt is here" inuyasha growled sarcasticly. "Lilly, what can inuyasha do, you know the future dont you?" shippo cried as he jumped onto the girls head, "Well I know but Rumio said I shouldnt tell you guys stuff" lilly mumbled, just then inuyasha tried to avoid an attack but the demon managed to slash the hanyous arm with tokigin (the sword). "That didnt happen in the episode" lilly gasped wide eyed, "Please tell him what do do lilly" kagome asked urgently as she watched the blood pour from the dog demons arm.  
"INUYASHA, GET THE SWORD AWAY FROM HIM, ITS POSSESING HIM" the kid yelled to the injured hanyou, Now knowing the way to win, inuyasha smirked and lunged at the demon, slicing off its hand with his heavy blade. The demon then perished by a wind scar attack, "Hmm, mabey this kid could come in handy" he thought as he headed back to the others. "INUYASHA" lilly squeeled as she lunged at him and hugged his leg, "What is wrong with you, gerrof me" he growled as he tryed to shake her off, she landed with a thump on the ground, "Owie, but I thought we were friends" the little girl whimpered, "Feh, I dont befriend stupid whelps" he muttered as he walked back to the sword in the ground, "Inuyasha, dont be mean" kagome scolded, "Yeah you made friends with me and im just a kid" shippo added, "Yeah, your a demon kid, shes a mortal" he growled as he pointed at lilly, who immedietly began to cry.

"Feh, stop cryin, ya stupid weak cry baby" inuyasha mocked, "you can say that but there are two episodes where YOU cry" she sniffed, everyone stared at inuyasha,  
"No way bitch, I never cry" he laughed although there was anger in the laugh, "Ya huh, in one episode everyone exept you and shippo get poisoned, but myouga saves them by sucking it out, then you get all mushy and cry over how you're sorry you couldnt protect them better, the other one is in the final act serise and kikyo dies in your arms, then you both cry" lily had started off crying but by the end of the sentance was giggling by the annoyed look on the inu hanyous face,  
"Thats never gonna happen, I dont cry" he growled through gritted teeth, everyone was snickering at his anger over this. "Look dog boy, you better be nice to me cos I know all your secrets" lilly evil grinned, inuyasha lost the feeling of anger and started to feel a little scared, "feh, no way" he crossed his arms pretending not to beleve her, "Well then, how would I know you would do this ... FETCH" she picked up a big stick and thew it on the word 'fetch', immedietly he ran after it but stopped as he reched it, everyone was rolling on the floor in hysterics, "How did she...?" inuyasha was extreemly confsed over how she knew that doing that would alert his dog instincs, he was also verry scared, if she knew this then she could know everything about him, all his secrets, but he was mostly angry because this girl had publicly humiliated him.

"You're cool lilly" shippo laughed as he jumped on her head, lilly giggled, just then another bolt of lightning came down and left another message by lilly,  
"Man, rumio cant you find a less scary way to contact me, like mabey by email or somthing" lilly sighed as she read the message, "Lilly, I warned you, now this is your last chance efore I make bad things happen", "Oh man, I forgot im not supposed to tell you stuff about your futures" lilly face palmed. "Im gonna wait till sessomarou comes for this stupid sword, then Im gonna kill him" inuyasha smirked and sat by tokigin, "But inuyasha, in the episode you..." lilly got stopped by kagomes hand on her mouth, "You cant tell, remember" kagome reminded her, lilly sighed, "Can we have breakfast now, im starved". The group all went to get some food leaving the stubborn hanyou to his waiting. "Mmmm, yummy, cartoon raymon is better that in real life" lilly smiled as she slurped up her bowl, "Glad you like it kiddo" kagome smiled at the cute little girl, "Im gonna bring some to inuyasha, he has a long wait" she finnished her bowl and grabbed another while heading back to the field, "She's odd but funny" shippo laughed once she was gone, "She really is sweet" kagome giggled. Meanwhile, "Hey inuyasha" lilly smiled as she sat by him and handed him the food, "Whatever runt" he growled as he snatched the food, "Inuyasha?" lilly looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes, "Whaddya want now?" he growled through his raymon, "Can I pet your ears?, pritty please" she asked sweetly, "NO now go away kid" he snarled, "If you dont let me then I will tell kagome that you loooove her" she enlarged the 'love', "Feh, you wouldnt dare or that lightning guy will do somthing bad" inuyasha smirked.

"Fine, but just so you know you might as well leave and come back later" the little girl grumbled as she stomped off, "Why?" he asked in the form of a yell, but she couldnt answer because if she did then 'Bad things' would happen. "Hey lilly" shippo called as she came back into the forrest, she didnt reply but insted she mumbled stuff about 'stupid arrigont meanies' under her breath, "Dont be upset sweetie, inuyashas always an idiot to everyone" sango smiled at the child.  
"I know, but he's especialy mean to me" she looked up at the demon slayer with hurt eyes, "I only wanted to be friends" she whimpered softly. "Hey kagome,  
do you think you can sit inuyasha a few times to cheer this fine young lady up a bit" miroku smiled at kagome, kagome nodded and took lillys hand, she lead her back to where inuyasha was, but so they were just outta sight, "ready?" kagome whispered, her eyes were mischevious, lilly nodded and stared evily at the target,  
"" kagome yelled, lilly laughed uncontrolably at the meanie hanyou make a 10ft hanyou shaped hole. "GRRRRR, bitch" he snarled as he clambered up from the hole, he sniffed the air, "What the hell was that for bitch, and runt im gonna get you for this". Lilly gulped at his threat,  
"Dont worry, if he trys anything then we will just have to punish him wont we" kagome grinned, this made lilly smile to.

The two arived back at the camp, "Well seeing as inuyasha is waiting by the tokigen, we get the day off" kagome laughed as she lay down on the cool grass,  
"Miss lilly, there is somthing I would like to ask you?" miroku began, "NO I wont bare your children" lilly snapped, fire in her eyes. miroku backed off.  
"Hey shippo, wanna cookie?" lilly asked happly, "whats a cooo-key?" shippo asked confused, "Its like the candy kagome gives you kinda" lilly explained,  
"Then yes please" shippo drooled at the thought of sweets, Lilly took the bag from around her neck (Yup, I forgot to mention she has a hand bag), it was silver and the shape of a cats head, she unzipped the top and brought out two chocolate chip cookies. "One for you" she handed shippo one, "and one for me"  
she popped the other in her mouth, "Yummy, there warm an soft" shippo squeeked as he tasted the food, "Yup, fresh out the oven" lilly smiled as she pulled a kiddy cook microwave oven from her tiny hand bag, everyone stared at her, "How on earth did you do that?" kagome asked rather scepticly, "Ohh kagome, you must know that true girls can fit EVERYTHING in their hand bags, its one of our many skills" lilly chuckled. "Do you have a blue crayon?" shippo asked randomly,  
"Yup" lilly pulled out three crayons, one light blue, one normal and one dark, "what about a frog?" he asked again, everyone was incredibly interested by this game, She pulled out a small cage with a little tree frog in, "A bannana?" called miroku, "A sock?" called sango, "A version of this program of ours on DVD?"  
kagome added, She pulled out the items. "Wow" they all marvled at the 'magic' bag, "To bad we cant watch this" kagome sighed as she took major intrest at seeing herself on a DVD cover, "Here read the graphic novel version" lilly smiled as she handed kagome issue one, "Its so unfair, whys it named after inuyasha"  
kagome scowled as she flicked through the book.

"Who does that runt think she is telling kagome to sit me like that ohh I am soo gonna make her pay" inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the sword keeping an eye on it, Suddenly he heard a scratchy snappy noise, then a yelp, he looked down to see lilly trying to climb the tree but falling down alot. "Whaddya want ya stupid runt" he sighed frustraitedly, a few seconds later she just about mannaged to climb into the branch, "H h hi" she stuttered while clinging onto the branch for dear life, "Come on runt, dont tell me your scared of heights" he laughed. "Nu uhh" she shook her head, he gave her a gental push almost knocking her off ballence, "EEPP" she squeeked as she grabbed the body of the tree and began to tremble, "Heh, reaaally?" he laughed sarcasticly. "Shut up" she growled as she sat down and balenced herself in front of him, still holding the branch, "Whaddya want runt?" he repeated, "Everyones reading issue one of your graphic novel,  
so I snuck away" she shrugged. "Whats a gra-fink noo-veal?" he asked cocking his head, "That doesnt matter" lilly anime sweat dropped, "Well at least answer me this,  
You gotta have figured out by now that I hate you, why do you keep huggin me and stuff" he growled meanly.

"Because I am determind to make you my friend, you are my faverout charractor ya know" she grinned, "What, you mean out of our group you like ME best?" he was verry confused now, "Ya huh, you're the bestest character"  
she giggled as she let go of the branch she was clinging to and hugged him. "But im the mean one aint I?" he growled, "Well on the outside" she mumbled from where her face was burryed in his outfit, "Whaddya mean by that runt?" he snarled, "In the program we can hear your thoughts and see your chibis" the little girl laughed as she withdrew her hug and clung back to the tree, "Chibi?" he shrugged in confusion, "A chibi is a small cute version of yourself that shows your inner feelings, for example if you are feeling sad then you might just smile anyway to fool someone but your chibi would appere crying or somthing"  
Lilly explained, "What kinda witch are you, you know the future and can read our thoughts" he growled threatingly. "Look I already told you, I am a HUMAN" she sighed, "Just go away witch before I kill you" he growled, Lilly went red, "Uhh well, can you give me a hand getting down?" she mumbled a little ashamed, "Sure"  
inuyasha evil grinned, he gave her a hard shove sending her falling off the branch, "OWWWIE" she cried as she landed with a loud thump, "Thats for gettin me sitted bitch" he laughed, "JERK" she screemed as she walked back, she arived back where everyone was still utterly engrossed in the graphic novel, "This is not as fun as I thought it would be" she sighed as she lay under a shady tree for a nap. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ... lemmi touch your ears

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha but I do own lilly and her microwave from chapter 2 XD

{A/N: =Keo=: Hello ppl, today I got chichi, who is the base charactor of 'lilly' from the story, she is writeing this chapter Chichi: Grrr, I hate you, I cant beleve you made me sleep on inuyashas lap, and told the world that im scared of hights :(  
=Keo=: Well thats just your punishment for steeling my light up cow keyring at school :P Chichi: well at least you made the charactor like exactly like me, and yes reveiwers I carry EVERYTHING in my handbag =Keo=: its true O_O Chichi: BTW thank you to 'KagomeYasha' for being our first (and only) reveiwer :D you rock =Keo=: On with the story}

["Look I already told you, I am a HUMAN" she sighed, "Just go away witch before I kill you" he growled, Lilly went red, "Uhh well, can you give me a hand getting down?" she mumbled a little ashamed, "Sure"  
inuyasha evil grinned, he gave her a hard shove sending her falling off the branch, "OWWWIE" she cried as she landed with a loud thump, "Thats for gettin me sitted bitch" he laughed, "JERK" she screemed as she walked back, she arived back where everyone was still utterly engrossed in the graphic novel, "This is not as fun as I thought it would be" she sighed as she lay under a shady tree for a nap.]

Lilly woke with a start to the sound of swords clashing, "God damn it, im missing the fight again" she cried as she jumped up headding for the clearing.  
She arived at the clearing to see inuyasha lieing on the ground and sesshomarou walking towards him with togigen, "Wait, this isnt how the battle went,  
in fact this didnt happen at all" she cocked her head in confusion, "Oh no, inuyashas gonna die and sessh... LORD FLUFFY" she squeeled as she ran into the battle field. "SESSHY" lilly leaped onto his legs and hugged him, Sessomarou looked down in confusion (although didnt show it, the emotionless plank), "Who are you?"  
he demanded as he knocked the child to the ground in one kick, Inuyasha looked up to see why he hadnt died, "LILLY, GET OUTTA HERE RUNT" he yelled, "So your name is lilly, worthless human, you are of no use to me" sesshomarou lifted tokigen to cut the girl, but just before he did, "Sessomarou-sama, you dont wanna hurt me, It would be a waste of energy to kill an inicont child, besides I can tell your future so if you leave me and inuyasha alone then I wont tell anyone about your new side kick" lilly grinned up at the powerfull inuyokai.

"You are a mear mortal, you lie about fortune telling" he accused lilly, "Rin" she smiled mischeviously, "Want me to tell your brother and everyone else about your change of heart with 'mortals'" she laughed, Sessomarou, knowing this girl must NOT be lieing thought best to forget about destroying his half breed sibbling and desided to leave, "I shall leave, but from unrelated matters from your childish threats" he stated as he turned to leave, inuyasha stared in total shock and lilly began to snicker knowing that it was her 'childish threats' that scared him. "Wait lord sessomarou" cried lilly before he disappered into the trees,  
"What do you want mortal?" he growled, his eye twitching in slight anger, "may I ask you a simple question?" she looked up at him with inicont eyes, "NO" he scowered as he began to turn, "Please lord sessomarou, I simply wanted to know what the fluffy round your neck really is?" she smiled brightly, sessomarou raised an eye brow in confusion, "why?" he simply asked, "Because in my dimention everyone has their own ideas, I think its a tail, but some people think its a boa or a pelt of fur, what really is it?" the girl explained, sessomarou turned and walked back towards the trees, just before he disappered he answered her question, "The so called 'fluffy', is in fact my tail". "YEAH I KNEW IT" lilly jumped up with joy.

"How'd ya do that kid?" inuyasha asked rudly, "Do what?" lilly walked over to help the injured hanyou up, he refused her help and stood up on his own, "You know what I mean runt, how'd you drive sessomarou away?" he growled, "Blackmail my friend, sweet sweet blackmail" she answered with an evil grin, one so evil it made even the fearless inuyasha tremble. Both of them walked back to the camp where everyone was sleeping, "Kagome, wake up" lilly tugged her kagomes sleeve, Kagome woke with a snort, "Uhh, lilly, huh whats wrong?" she asked sleepy eyed, "Everything is being throwen out of ballence, things are going wrong, inuyasha wasnt suposed to get hurt to bad in that fight but because im here interupting the time space continoum then this happend..." the little girl pointed to a baddly injured inuyasha laying down because it hurt to stand, "Oh my" kagome gasped as she jumped up and grabbed her medical kit. Soon enough kagome was bandaging up the grumpy dog demon, "Stupid sessomarou, thinks he can beat me well i'll show him with... OWWW" his mumbles were interupted as kagome pushed a bandage onto a nasty gash in his back, "Sorry inuyasha" kagome mumbled carelessly, "be more carefull wench" he snapped.

Once inuyasha was treated for his wounds, kagome headed back to get a few more hours sleep before morning, leaving lilly and inuyasha awake. "Hey inu kouyuu?"  
lilly smile up at the hanyou, inuyasha growled, "Dont call me that" he snapped angrly, "Why, are we not friends yet?" she looked up with big sad teary eyes,  
"Course we aint friends runt, now whats your question?" he growled irritably. Lilly looked to the ground and sighed saddly, "I was gonna ask if you wanned me to make you some breakfast?" she sniffed, "Why would you do that, you're eight, you probly dont even know how ta cook" he smirked, "Yu huu, I do know how to cook,  
my mama taught me" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes, "But you wouldnt want what I make, you dont wanna be my friend" she sniffed. "Feh, you cook some GOOD food and I will be a little nicer to you for today" he laughed, Lilly nodded determindly and opend her little kitty bag, she pulled out a bag of flour, a bag of sugar, a block of butter, a box of eggs, a container of baking powder, a bowl, a wooden spoon and then tried to pull somthing else out, inuyasha gawped at the amount of stuff in that bag. "Hey, can you gimmi a hand?" she asked while trying to pull the object out, inuyasha shrugged and put his hand in the bag, it felt like the inside of a normal bag, "its the cold hard thing" she smiled, he grabbed the item and in one tug yanked it out, only to be crushed by the giant heavy oven, "Thank you" lilly smiled as he crawled out from under it mumbling somthing about 'stupid futurey stuff'.

In about an hour the whole group woke to the yummy smell of a freashly made cake covered in whipped cream and strawberrys. Everyone gathered like zombied around the picnic mat that lilly set out and grabbe slices of the cake. "Its my own recipy, I call it heaven cake" lilly cutely smiled, everyone froze in shock of how amazing this cake was. "You gotta be nice to me now inuyasha" lilly grinned, "Feh, its not that great runt" inuyasha smirked, lilly growled and snatched his piece of cake, "Hey" he whined, "What, I thought you didnt like it" she evil grinned. "This is amazing lilly, can I have more?" shippo asked while licking his cream covered lips, "Sure" lilly smiled brightly and handed the young fox kit inuyashas slice, "Hey" inuyasha whined again. Lilly grabbed the last piece of cake and was about to eat it when she notest the drooling hanyou infront of her, "You want this?" she smirked while waving it infront of him, he tryed to swipe at it but missed the cake and cut her arm, "OWWIE" she shreeked, "INUYASHA SIIIIT" kagome yelled as she went to put a plaster on the little girls arm. "You can have my cake if you let me touch your ears" she whispered to the dog boy who was smashed into the ground, "NO WAY WHELP" he snarled as he lifted his head, "Too bad"  
she smiled as she chomed down the slice of heaven cake, "Grrr, come on, lets go, we got shards to find ya know" he growled as he stood up. Just then lilly had a good idea to get her own way, "OWWW, I hurt my ankle" she cried as she dramaticly fell to the ground, "Are you ok?" sango asked as she knelt by the child,  
Lilly shook her head, "I think its twisted" she whimpered as fake tears welled up in her eyes, "You will have to ride on inuyashas back" kagome looked over at the dog demon and gave him a 'try anything and you will die from mass sitting' look, "Why cant she ride kirara" inuyasha snapped almost pleadingly, everyone looked at the demon cat who had a broken leg and was being carryed by sango, "Stupid cat" inuyasha snarled as he grabbed the girl on his back. "ha ha ha" lilly mocked as she reached up and twiddled his ears in her fingers, Inuyasha growled but didnt do anything about it because of the fear of a million sits. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 ... my pet wolfy kogey

Disclaimer: =Keo=: I do own inuyasha :D Lawyer: you're under arrest *drags =keo= away =Keo=: NOOOOOOOO Chichi: Go figures -_-  
=Keo=: SAAAAAVVVVVE MEEEEE Chichi: We dont own inuyasha

{A/N: Hey, this is chichi, im writing this chapter for =keo= because I now know dragons pasword to fanfic :D, its gonna be short but hope you like it :)  
and p.s look out for chappy 5 up soon}

[Just then lilly had a good idea to get her own way, "OWWW, I hurt my ankle" she cried as she dramaticly fell to the ground, "Are you ok?" sango asked as she knelt by the child,  
Lilly shook her head, "I think its twisted" she whimpered as fake tears welled up in her eyes, "You will have to ride on inuyashas back" kagome looked over at the dog demon and gave him a 'try anything and you will die from mass sitting' look, "Why cant she ride kirara" inuyasha snapped almost pleadingly, everyone looked at the demon cat who had a broken leg and was being carryed by sango, "Stupid cat" inuyasha snarled as he grabbed the girl on his back. "ha ha ha" lilly mocked as she reached up and twiddled his ears in her fingers, Inuyasha growled but didnt do anything about it because of the fear of a million sits.]

It had been many weeks and many episodes since lilly had entered the world of inuyasha, so far everything had gone a little heywire, but not as bad as it could be.  
"Over 150 episodes of inuyasha were made, Only 68 more episodes to go, then I can go home and watch them again, over 150 episodes of inuyasha were made..."  
Lilly had been singing this song in the tune of 99 bottles every morning and it was slowly driving inuyasha insane, he couldnt understand why everyone else didnt seem to mind. "SHUT UP BEFORE I STUFF ROCKS IN YOUR MOUTH, PEST" he yelled, everyone turned round to look at him, "Whats wrong, why so angry today?" kagome asked fairly calmly, "NOTHINGS WRONG WITH ME, ITS THAT STUPID WHELP..." the hanyou began to argue when lilly butted in, "Miss kagome, if I am correct, he's angry because you left through the well yesterday when he said no and is still holding a grudge" the little girl smiled and stared up cutely. "I DONT CARE WHAT SHE DOES" inuyasha yelled in the eight year olds face, after he was done screeming at her ,"You ave stinky breath" she giggled, this made inuyasha expload, he grabbed the girl by her feet and swung her around then letting go so she flew off into the horrison. "INUYASHA, SITSITSIT" kagome shreeked, "That was a trully nasty thing to do,  
she's only a child and the only thing she wants is to be your friend" miroku sighed, Inuyashas rage calmed and he thought about what the monk said, he thought about the time she had told him how to defet some demons, she had saved his life from sessomarou, she had climbed up a high tree desipite hating heights to reach him and even made him cake (even if he didnt get to eat it), he all of a sudden started to feel a little bad, although he refused to show it. "Alright, I'll go get the stupid whelp" he sighed and turned around, "its ok, im right here" lilly squeeked from infront of the hanyou, "GAAAH" he yelped and jumped back in supprise,  
"how'd you get here so fast?" he gasped, "Duh, its a cartoon remember" she anime sweat dropped. For the rest of that day lilly was more hyper than ever but refused to tell anyone why, "happy happy happy, this is my happy song, la la la la la la, happy happy song, la la la la la la la la la, so why dont you sing along..."  
she sung for hours and hours and hours, shippo happly joining in too. After seven hours of constant singing and everyone watching inuyasha make his head bleed smashiing it into a tree, sango and kagome decided to take her and shippo to a hot spring, but the whole way there she hummed her song REALLY REALLY LOUD!.  
"Im gonna get my costume on over here" lilly called as she walked into the forrest, the others got unchanged and got in, but lilly didnt came back (DUM DUM DUM!).  
"Wheres lilly gone to?" kagome retoricly asked frustratedly as they walked into the forest looking for the girl (now finished bath and dressed e.g). "INUYASHA"  
kagome yelled, inuyasha jumped from a neer by tree and landed infront of kagome, "whatdya want wench... why do I smell wolf?, HAS KOGA COME AGAIN? COS I SWEAR I'LL..."  
Inuyasha didnt finish because kagome butted in, "if you smell koga then... HE MUST HAVE LILLY!" kagome screeched, "So what, that girls a pain in the ass"  
inuyasha shrugged. "Inuyasha I know you hate lilly but please, we gotta help her" the teen girl cried, "Nope" the hanyou shook his head in disapproval, Kagome sighed, "I will let you beat up koga with no sits, unless it gets too serious your not gonna kill him, if...", before she finished her offer, inuyasha had picked her up and they were on therre way to kogas cave. About half an hour later they arived at the mountain top cave and walked in, "KOGA GIVE BACK LI..."  
kagome began to yell when koga emerged looking as scared as a puppy holding the girl at arms length, "TAKE HER, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAKE HER AWAY" he screemed and pushed her into kagomes arms, "Hi kagome, I had real fun playing at kogas house, can we stay a little longer?" she smiled up. Inuyasha burst out laughing at the look on kogas face, "Scared of a little girl koga?, and you call your self a demon?" he laughed, "why did you take her koga?" kagome growled, "Im sorry I took you and inuyashas daughter, I will never do it again, just please take her away" koga whined. Inuyasha and kagome froze wide eyed and stared at koga,  
"OUR WHAT?" inuyasha screemed, anger and fear in his voice, "Your daughter stupid, she has your scent and the stupid doggy ears, she must be your spawn" koga lost his fear and became verry angry, "WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME KAGOME, YOU'RE MY WOMAN" he screemed. Inuyasha glared angrly at koga and kagome still stood there in shock, "koga, this thing is not ours" inuyasha growled quietly but full of extreem anger, "Fine, deniey it, but I will KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO MY WOMAN"  
koga screemed as he lunged towards inuyasha, "KOGEY NO, BAD WOLF" lilly screemed, everyone froze. "kogey?" inuyasha snickered, koga put down his claws and backed off, "What, afraid to fight?, stupid wolf" inuyasha smirked, "Good boy kogey, now come here" lilly cried happly as koga walked slowly towards the girl in kagomes arms, his head hung in shame. "Good boy, now I wont punish you" lilly petted the wolf demon on the head, Inuyasha stared in shock for a moment, then fell over laughing, "OHHH, scared of the little girly, koooogey" he mocked, koga growled but didnt do anything. "W what did she do to you koga?" kagome asked, just getting over the shock of the thought of her and inuyasha havig a baby, Koga turned to her, his hair shaddowing his eyes, his face pale as a sheep, "Horrible things, soo verry horrible" he whispered, then he lay sat down on the floor sucking his thumb and rocking back and fourth, kagome stared at him confused for a moment,  
then looked at the adorable little angel in her arms staring happly up at her with her huge blue eyes, "Me and my pet wolfy kogey had fun, we played games and stuff, can we keep him pleeeease kagome?, I know you dont like him, but I got it all under controll" she giggled, "Lilly, why did koga think you were me and inuyashas child?" kagome asked verry flatly with still wide eyes from the earlyer shock, "Oh yeah, to get inuyasha back for flinging me by my feet, I told koga that you guys are togerther and that I was your child, sorry it was just a joke, I didnt mean any harm" the eight year old explained in one breath,  
Kogome stared at her emotionlessly, then put lilly on the ground and walked away without saying a word, "Whats up with her?" lilly shrugged and ran over to inuyasha,  
she had a plan to really piss him off, "HI DADDY" she squeeled as she jumped on his back, inuyasha froze hearing those words, somthing triggered in his brain (if he has one),  
he yanked the girl off his back and placed her on the ground, then he coppyed kagome and silently walked away, "What I say?" lilly cocked her head in confusion, then followed the two spaced out people back to their camp site, Inuyasha and kagome didnt speek to anyone for the next two weeks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ... kitsune cuddles

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, one day when I rule the world I will own inuyasha though and he will be mine, ALL MINE MWAHAHAHA

{A/N: Hey ppl, its =keo= here, I cant beleve chichi wrote my last chapter on her own :(, but im getting revenge for it with this chapter :D. Btw someone called Inupupfan;) emailed dragon (i have her password for her email 2, :D) asking about who all of us are who write, and I quote 'these AWSOME storys :D'  
so I shall explain, Dragonsfire14's reall name is dikano, shes actuly japanese but moved to england in second grade and me and her became BFFs, she is our group leader, I am =keo= but my real name is kelly, I am the groups 'clown' I suppose, Chichi's real name is chloe and we met her in the first year of high school,  
she is only 11 (we are all 14) because she got moved up two years in school, plus she is small and cute but utterly evil, Theres also Senri401 who's real name is sid (world cutest boy), Dragon has a major crush on him but wont admit it and will kill me for telling you, and the last member of our wierd club is ryerye=), he is the worlds most super nerd and his real name is ross, but he is like a saint or somthing, he does charty work and litter picking, dragon joins him, they say "its good for the earth" and "For the comunity"  
and stuff, personly i think its a waste of time. Anyway, hope that answered your question, heres the story :)}

(Warning: Will contain inuXkag fluff and May contain shippoXLilly fluff :D, this is pay back chichi, MWAHAHA)

["Lilly, why did koga think you were me and inuyashas child?" kagome asked verry flatly with still wide eyes from the earlyer shock, "Oh yeah, to get inuyasha back for flinging me by my feet, I told koga that you guys are togerther and that I was your child, sorry it was just a joke, I didnt mean any harm" the eight year old explained in one breath,  
Kogome stared at her emotionlessly, then put lilly on the ground and walked away without saying a word, "Whats up with her?" lilly shrugged and ran over to inuyasha,  
she had a plan to really piss him off, "HI DADDY" she squeeled as she jumped on his back, inuyasha froze hearing those words, somthing triggered in his brain (if he has one),  
he yanked the girl off his back and placed her on the ground, then he coppyed kagome and silently walked away, "What I say?" lilly cocked her head in confusion, then followed the two spaced out people back to their camp site, Inuyasha and kagome didnt speek to anyone for the next two weeks.]

"What did you say to them lilly?" sango asked for the millionth time that day, it had been 'almost' two weeks since kogas cave and the two still wouldnt talk, AT ALL.  
"I told you, I just played a prank on them to get back at inuyasha" lilly replyed for the millionth time that day, "Yes but I wanna know WHAT exactly you said, it must be bad to make even inuyasha and kagome stop talking" sango explained. "Ok, just promice you wont get mad" lilly sighed reluctantly, "I promice nothing, now tell me or I will relese miroku on you" sango threatend, miroku looked over at lilly from behind sango and smiled suggestively, lilly went pale and gulped,  
"OK I will tell you, just keep the perv away from me" lilly squeeked, miroku, sango and shippo sat round lilly like kintergarteners waiting for a story.  
"Ok, I wanted to get revenge on inuyasha for being mean to me so I tryed to freak him out by pretending to koga that I was their child, then I called them mommy and daddy and they went into this freakin space out mode, im sorry, im real real sorry" lilly bowed repeatedly in appoligy, everyone gawped at what lilly just told them, then sango and miroku nodded understandingly at eachother and shippo rolled on the floor laughing. "So am I in trouble?" lilly looked up appoligeticly at sango with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, "No, you arnt in trouble, but no more pranks"" sango scolded, lilly grinned and ran to joke with the hysterical kit.  
"No wonder they are freaked out" miroku chuckled, "Dont worry, they will get over it" sango shrugged, then the two walked off to grab some lunch. "Hey lilly,  
you are awsome, how'd you come up with such a funny prank?" shippo giggled as he sat up to face the bright smiling girl, "Im just good at mischef" lilly grinned evily. "Hey, why dont we work on somthing together to prank everyone" shippo suggested, "YEAH" lilly squeeled exitedly, they huddled together and discused an EVIL (capitals for super evil) plan. The next day the group awoke from their camp and everyone went out for breakfast to find shippo and lilly piling sheets of paper on a machine, "Do you have any idea whats going on?" miroku asked sango, "I'd rather not know" sango sighed and they both sat dow to wait for the ultra silent kagome to finish the raymon. When they had all finished breackfast shippo called an announcement, "LADYS, GENTALMEN AND HALF DEMONS, WELCOME TO..."  
then lilly jupmed out infront of him, "THE MEGA SUPER AWSOME CARTOON SHOW, that me and shippo just made". "What the..." but sango was butted in as lilly hauled the big machine infront of everyone and shippo rolled down a large white sheet, "Where'd you get all this?" miroku asked half mindedly as he gawped at the shiny machine thing.  
"This is a film prodjecter, me and shippo made a movie to make inuyasha and kagome talk again" lilly piped up, inuyasha and kagome sat down on the floor like zombied, blank looks on there faces, miroku and sango shrugged and copyed suit. "And now, foxandgirl productions presents, THE INUYASHA AND KAGOME MOVIE!".  
The prodjecter started up and shone the kids pictures onto the screen quickly to create an animation, this compleatly astounded sango and miroku, even shippo was amazed but inuyasha and kagome just watched in bordum. ~On the screen~ - Theres a red dog and a pink cat (Like in shippos pictures in episode 44), and they are standing back to back, "There once was a dog named inuyasha and a cat named kagome", then the cat and the dog turned round and looked at eachother longingly,  
"They were deeply inlove" then the cat and dog turned around and glared angrly at eachother, "But because there specise hated eachother, there pride wouldnt let them tell eachother that", then the cat was sitting by a fire, "One day the cat was feeling sad that she couldnt get the dog to like her even being a cat"  
the dog came over and sat by the cat, "The dog felt the same but wouldnt admit it" then the animals were yelling at eachother, "Insted the dog yelled at the cat for lots of stupid reasons", then the cat was running away and crying, "He was so mean to the cat that she left to go home" then the cat jumped down a well,  
"Then the dog felt really guilty, his friends were mad too" the dog was looking sad and there was an angry shippo fox, an angry miroku pig and an angry sango bird.  
-"HEY, WHY AM I A PIG" miroku souted angrly, "Shhh miroku, look" sango pointed to inuyasha and kagome who were staring wide eyed at the movie in awe.-  
There was a picture of the dog crying and sitting on the lip of the well, "The dog wnted the cat back so much, but he thought there was no chance she would come because he had been too mean this time", then there was a sign saying six months later, "Six months later the dog had given up all hope of ever seeing his beloved again so he was helping at the village, he was always sad" the dog was plowing a field looking sad, "But then the cat came back, the dog smelled her and went to meet her" the dog was running to the well and tryed to pull the cat out, "But the cat had a suprise, she didnt leave because she was angry, she left because she had a baby in her tummy and was scared of what the dog would think", the cat had a big belly and the dog was freaking out, "the dog found out that it was his baby too, so they admitted their love and got marryed" the dag and cat were getting marryed and the cat was even fatter, "Then the baby was born, and they loved her and called her satchi (that means destiny btw) because she brought them together" the dog and cat were holding a litle baby with one dog ear and one cat ear,  
"The three lived happly ever after, THE END"-. Everyone looked at kagome and inuyasha, inuyashas face was white and kagomes beet red, sango and miroku could no longer take it, they burst into laughter at the cartoon. "Did it work?" lilly whispered to shippo, "Ohh shippo, lilly..." inuyasha began verry calmly,  
"Umm yes?" shippo answered nervously, "your 'cartoon' was verry good but now im gona have to KILL YOU YOU FREAKIN RUNTS!" he screemed as he leaped up and began to chase the scared kids around the clearing angrly, "Ohh my god" agome shrunk down so far in her seet that she was basicly laying, "Are you ok?" sango snickered as she sat by her friend, "...no" kagome replyed shakly. Inuyasha finaly caught the two kids and was smashing his fists into their heads while miroku tried as hard as he could to pull inuyasha away. By the end of the day the group were all calmand were having dinner. "We really are the bestest tricksters ever"  
lilly laughed as she swallowed a bite of cartoon raymon, "Well you are the ultimate at mischife" shippo congratulated to lilly, "No way, you are totaly better"  
lilly argued, they both started laughing, "right you two, its time for bed" kagome instructed grouchly, "But kagome, its only 5am" shippo comlained, "Well you are sleeping early tonight because of that vidio" kagome blushed at remembering, "Ok" the two kids mumbled upsetly. "Night shippo" lilly smiled, then she bent down and kissed shippo on the cheek, thw two of them went bright red, "umm, n nigh l lilly" shippo stammered as he climbed in the sleeping bag as red as a tomato,  
"Ohhhhh, looks like puppy love to me" kagome laughed, soon everyone but lilly and shippo joined in, "acctuly kitsune and human love" lilly corrected with an embarressed smile, everyone including shippo gawped at the girl, "WHAAAT?" shippo squeeked verry squeekly, "So what, I like shippo, big deal, you like a demon, why cant I?"  
lilly acwardly and embarrestly snapped at a giggling kagome, shippo hearing this passed out from confusion and stress, "ohh well, that could haave gone better"  
lilly sighed and anime sweat dropped. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ... Sesshomarous return

Disclaimer: We dont own any manga or anime, but we do own lilly, (She is my evil puppet :D)

{A/N: =Keo=: Hi ppls, I have dragon round helping me today Dragon: She was gonna have chichi round but shes gonna strangle =keo= after what she said in the last chapter, but Im gonna do the same cos she told the world who I have a crush on :( (*Stangles =keo=)  
=Keo=: AKKKK, H... E... L...P (*passes out)  
Dragon: now I can write this chapter, btw it will be a little short, sorry ^_^'  
=Keo=: (*wakes up), thank you to 'Angel of Randomosity' for the nice review, YOU ROCK XD (*passes out again)  
Dragon: hope you enjoy and please keep reveiwing, ohh and you can send in your wn ideas now and =keo= will use them :)}

["Ohhhhh, looks like puppy love to me" kagome laughed, soon everyone but lilly and shippo joined in, "acctuly kitsune and human love" lilly corrected with an embarressed smile, everyone including shippo gawped at the girl, "WHAAAT?" shippo squeeked verry squeekly, "So what, I like shippo, big deal, you like a demon, why cant I?"  
lilly acwardly and embarrestly snapped at a giggling kagome, shippo hearing this passed out from confusion and stress, "ohh well, that could haave gone better"  
lilly sighed and anime sweat dropped.]

The next mornig was accward between the two kids, they sat on oppisite sides of the camp and didnt speek to each other (which they found boring :\).  
"Feeling bored lilly?, dont worry, we will be going soon" miroku smiled as he sat next to lilly, "Yeah" lilly smiled in retern, "You know a pritty girl like you could make shippo love you, you have already stolen my heart" miroku grinned as he began to rub her but, "AHHHHH HENTAIIIII" Lilly screemed,  
sango, kagome, inuyasha and shippo bashed the monk on the head and lilly pulled a giant mallet from her bag and smashed him over the head with it, "Lecher"  
they all sighed as the monk passsed out. They all began walking ten minutes later, exept miroku who was riding kirara because he was still uncontious from the five big lumps on his head. "Kagome im bored, theres nothing to talk about" lilly whined, "Well why dont you and shippo go and play" kagome answered with a smile,  
Lilly and shippo looked at eachother a moment, then looked away going red, "Never mind" the girl squeeked. "Love is for idiots" inuyasha smirked as he walked past lilly to the front of the group, "Ohh really, because its not like we all know that you're in LOOOOVE with kagome or anything" lilly giggled, kagome went red and inuyasha paled, "WHAAAAT!" the hanyou screemed, "Well she is right inuyasha, its kinda obvious" miroku remarked, "Yup, we all know, you guys just wont admit it, even to each other" sango added. "Inuyasha then went verry red and lifted lilly in the air by the hood on her jacket, "I DONT LOVE HER, SHES JUST A STUPID ..." he was interupted as lilly began to laugh, "A stupid shard deteter and she can go back to her time for all I care" she giggled. "Stupid runt"  
he growled as he dropped her carelessly and began to walk again. "So what am I just a shard detector to you" kagome sobbed, she kicked miroku off big kirara and started to leave, "WHERE YOU GOIN WENCH?, WE HAVE SHARDS TO FIND" inuyasha yelled angrly, "HOME, JERK" she yelled in reply as she flew out of sight.  
Everyone watched the angry hanyou stare at the girl leaving on a flying cat, "Ya really blew it that time" lilly sighed from her seat in a near by tree while watching a dvd on a portible dvd player, "How did she get up there so fast?" sango asked retoricly, "Im more interested in what on earth that flashing machine is?" miroku asked retoricly too. Inuyasha jumped over to the girl and ripped the dvd player from her hands, throwing it to the floor, it smashed, then he picked her up and threw her in a conveniontly neer by lake that just appered, "Whered that lake come from?" shippo mumbled dazed, "My handbag, damn it, I knew I shoulda just packed a bottle of water rather than this" lilly spluttered as she climbed out of the freezing water. "Aww you broke my portible dvd" the little girl whinned, "Feh serves you right bitch" he growled as he stomped off, "Im really sorry about inuyasha breaking your device thing" sango appoligised as she knelt down besides the girl who was gathering the broken machine, "Ohh, Its no big deal, I have a spare" lilly smiled weakly as she pulled another dvd player from her tiny hand bag, "Then whats bringing you down miss lilly" miroku smiled (He woke from his coma earlyer by the way), "Its just that I dont want inuyasha to hate me, he's my childhood hero" lilly sighed as she popped volume two of the inuyasha dvd collection into the new portible dvd player. "Im sure he doesnt hate you, hes just stubboren and... HEY THATS US!" shippo squeeked as he saw the moving images on the dvd screen, "Yeah, remember the graphic novel I gave you?, well this is the anime, its how I can tell your futures" lilly laughed at shippos reaction to seeing himself last week being bopped on the head by inuyasha,  
"This is amazing magic" sango mumbled, all three people were utterly dazed by the moving screen. A few moments later lilly could smell somthing in the air,  
"Hey guys, I smell blood" the girl mentioned rather worryedly, but no one heard her because they were all to engrossed in the dvd, "I guess it us to me to save the day then" lilly sighed as she followed the scent to the source. After walking for about ten minutes she reached a clearing and gasped, there right in the middle was a tall demon dressed in white with a big fluffy tail round his neck with a sword lifted high in the air about to crash down on an injured half demon.  
"SESSHY" lilly screemed as she ran and jumped on the demon lords leg, "Urrrg, not you again mortal" sessoarou sighed as he knocked the girl from his leg,  
"Lord fluffybutt, please dont kill inuyasha" lilly pleaded as she stared up with huge puppy eyes, Sesshomarous eye twitched in irritation of the name,  
"What are you going to do about it mortal?" he growled, "Well if you wont just let him go then I guess I will just have to fight you" she smiled happly,  
sesshomarou almost smirked at the idea of this girl challanging him, "You waste my time mortal" he answered, "Fine I will just fight you then" lilly smiled evily, she drew her hand back and threw a mighty punch strait foward, unfortunatly the spot that the girl hit was not a plesant one for guys. The great lord sessomarou collapsed to the ground with a groan of pain, "Yeah, right in the goolies" the girl laughed as she went to go see if inuyasha was ok. As she arrived at the hanyou he woke from his uncontious state, "Huh, lilly... whats goin on runt?" he growled, "Dont worry, you get beat by lord fluffykins but I stopped him from killing you" the child smiled as he stood up, "Lord flufykins?" he mumbled, inuyasha caught a glimps of the demon lord of the western lands laying curled up in a ball on the floor sucking his thumb, "What you do to him?" inuyasha asked scepticly but afraid of what answer might follow,  
"Inflicted pain" lilly grinned evily, inuyasha gulped and took a step back. "Whatever runt, I didnt need your help, I had him right where I wanted him"  
the stubborn hanyou lied as he began walking off, "Even though I saved your life, you still hate me?" lilly whimpered as she grabbed his sleve, he turned around to meet cute sad puppy eyes, "I told you, I didnt need your help whelp" he shrugged, "Sure" she smiled sarcasticly, "Hey whats that suposed to mean?" the hanyou growled. "Look will you at least pretend to like me, then the others wont keep nagging you" the little girl smiled, "Fine I guess runt, but I aint gonna mean it, hey where are the others anyway?" he asked, "I hypnotised them, dont ask" she anime sweatdropped. "Hey can I ride your back for a while, pritty please" the child asked innicontly, Inuyasha sighed but bent down so she could get on, lilly smiled and climbed on, "Who knows, mabey he doesnt hate me?"  
she thought as she rode the half demon back to camp, leaving the knocked out sesshomarou behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ... Fanfictions :O

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, I do own an manga called 'monkey flames' but the stupid publishy guys say it sucks TT_TT wahh

{A/N: Hello, its =keo= here for another chapter, BTW ppls, im trying to mail all the revewers but if you want to have your own charactor in this fic in a later chapter then just send a name for the charactor, a personality and a description and I will try to encorperate them. Anyway my friend !kawiisong!  
(in real life she is called beanlex, weird I know, she goes to swimming club with me and Dragon) gave me the idea to make a chapter where lilly shows the gang fanfics, seeing as I dont own the rights to use anyones fic names, Im just gonna use dragons ones and made up ideas XD. If any of you readers have any ideas for other chapters then please write them in a reveiw and we will use them}

["I told you, I didnt need your help whelp" he shrugged, "Sure" she smiled sarcasticly, "Hey whats that suposed to mean?" the hanyou growled. "Look will you at least pretend to like me, then the others wont keep nagging you" the little girl smiled, "Fine I guess runt, but I aint gonna mean it, hey where are the others anyway?" he asked, "I hypnotised them, dont ask" she anime sweatdropped. "Hey can I ride your back for a while, pritty please" the child asked innicontly, Inuyasha sighed but bent down so she could get on, lilly smiled and climbed on, "Who knows, mabey he doesnt hate me?"  
she thought as she rode the half demon back to camp, leaving the knocked out sesshomarou behind.]

(Many weeks/Episodes Later)  
"Hey wheres inuyasha?" kagome asked a small fox kitsune, "He left this morning" shippo replyed in a I-dont-care tone, "I think he went to totosis to find out how to break narakus barrior" miroku sighed as he slumped down on a log (If you are a true inuyasha fan then you will know what episode this is :D), "Yeah, he will be back tomorrow morning after helping that tiny cat boy that looks like shippo save his town" lilly shrugged as she pulled a bag of assorted candys from her bag and began eating them. "Theres a cat that looks like me?" shippo mumbled confusedly, "Umm... have some candy" lilly sighed changing the subject as she handed the kitsune the bag of gummy bears, she didnt feel like explaining the whole episode. Suddenly a big black cloud appered above the group and some lightning shot down from the sky leaving a message, it read, "Dear lilly, Dont say I didnt warn you, sighned ~RT~". "EEEP, I forgot" lilly squeeked, just then a lama fell from the sky (just to explain this next part, lilly/chichi is deathly afraid of lamas, god knows why -_-), "AHHHHHHHHHH" lilly screemed as she saw the seemingly harmless creature stand there chomping on grass, "Whats wrong lilly, its just a lama?" sango asked scepticly as she watched the frighend eight year old try to climb a tree to escape the lazy farm animal, and fail. "LAMAS ARE EVIL" lilly screemed as she ran and hid behind shippo for protection, everyone exept lilly anime sweat dropped. "Shoo little guy, shoo" miroku shooed the fury animal away and lilly sighed in relef, "Phew, Im glad thats over" lilly smiled,  
Just then another bolt of lightning came down, it read, "Dear lilly, Next time it will be two lamas, Signed ~RT~". "I wont let ya down rumio buddy" lilly saluted to the sky. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, SCARY LIGHTING GUY" shippo yelled at the sky, "Shippo dont annoy rumio, he has ultimate power here" lilly hissed, just then a bucket of liquid appered in mid air and emptyed onto shippo, "Hey, whered that come from... WAIT, THIS AINT WATER" shippo squeeked as he began runnng in circles holding his nose, "Told ya not to argue" lilly giggled as she watched the kitsune try to shake the bad smelling mystery liquid off him. Later that day after kagome had scruubed all the liquid (they decided thaat it was either fish oil, peepee or mouldy orange juce) everyone was boared,  
"Hey whatya doin lilly?" shippo droned in a bored voice, "Reading a fanfic" she replyed, "How are you reading, that things not a book?" shippo asked while pointing at the red object covered in anime stickers in lillys hands. "Oh yeah, This is my DSI, you can use the internet on it" the girl smiled not taking her eyes off the screen, after a few moments of compleat silence lilly looked up to see why shippo hadnt said anything only to meet him with a blank face and cocked head.  
"Uhhh, its a magic device that lets you read storys that people write" she sighed and anime sweat dropped, shippo squeezed up next to the girl and began to read.  
After about five minutes the two kids began to giggled uncontrolably making a certain monk and demon slayer curious, "What story are you reading then?" sango asked politely, "Its a fanfic bout you guys that my friend wrote called inuyasha child again" lilly snickered, eyes still glued to the screen. "Would you mind if we read it too, its a little boring here" kagome asked smiling, "Why dont I read aloud insted, its to small a screen to share" lilly suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and sat in a circle around the girl. "Ok I will start at chapter 1, ..." lilly read the first chapter to the eager people, after she finished they were all holding there sides through laughing so much, (Ha, like im gonna tell you the plot, read it yourself, my best friend dragon wrote it and I helped, its pritty funny).  
"I doupt this would EVER really happen, but its fun to read" shippo giggled as he sat up, "Please read more miss lilly" miroku panted as he tryed to catch his breath.  
Lilly read the rest of the story in about an hour, "Wow, that was soo sweet" kagome rubbed a stray tear from her eye, "It was verry humerous but also saddning,  
I am impressed with your friends writing skills" sango complimented with a smile, "I loved the story, it was hilarious but its kinda creepy that there are people watching us and creating situations for our lives" shippo shivered. "How bout I read some more, pick a topic and I will look it up" lilly suggested, "is there one where I beat up inuyasha?" shippo asked exitedly, Lilly typed some words and found many storys, she picked the top one, "Ok,... Inuyasha and the gang were walking in search of a demon, suddenly a witch appered, she cast a spell on inuyasha and shippo making them change sizes..." lilly read for another hour, "BUMP BANG BASH, 'Ha ha ha, you will never pick on me again tiny hanyou' laughed shippo as he bashed mini inu on the head" lilly finished, everyone was yawning exept shippo who was on the floor laughing evily. "How about one with sango falling in loe with me?" miroku suggeted making sango verry uncomfetable. Lilly read another story, "So then they decided to take their relationships to the next level so they went into the bedroom..." lilly paled at what was writen,  
"Uhh the end" she mumled shivering a little, "But what happend?" shippo cried as he snatched the dsi, he began to read and he too turned pale, then green, then..  
"BLAAEEEERGG" he barfed all over kirara, "Stupid unwarned lemon storys" lilly sighed as sango went off to wash her kitty. Lilly read for the whole rest of the day,  
There were storys of inuXkag, mirXsan e.g e.g, there were storys of sessomarou becoming good and falling for kagome, there were storys of inuyasha having nightmares or being put under truth spells, storys of miroku being gay with naraku, there were many many storys and by the end of the day everyone was so tired that they passed out.  
The next morning everyone awoke and kagome made a huge breckfast, she felt happy when she read a story where inuyasha confessed his love to her and killed kikyo,  
the group all ate all feeling happy about storys they thought were good, trying to forget any where they had been killed, or fluffy lemoned to people they hate.  
"Dry your tears everyone im back and... HUH" inuyasha stopped his happy greating as he saw all the empty plated and bowls, "You ate without me?" he asked angrly,  
"Well whadya want us to do, starve" kagome sighed, "I was gone a whole day, didnt miss me" inuyasha whinned, "Shippo has yours" miroku pointed to shippo,  
"Gimmi my food runt" the hanyou restled the fox for the bowl of raymon. "Heh, I know how to save shippo" lilly thought, "HEY INUYASHA, READ THIS" lilly handed him the dsi, he took it and read the story, a few moments later he went bright green and ran outside to barf. "Thanks, but what story was that?" shippo asked inicontly, "It was a inuXkoga lemon" lilly grinned evily as she pulled out her spare dsi and began looking up more 'horror' storys to freak out her hanyou friend.

{A/N: SORRY ITS SHORT PPL, I RAN OUT OF TIME, THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER} 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ... annoyathon!

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha, I dont rule the world eather (YET :D)

{A/N HEY, it =keo= here (IM SOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE, firts few days of school were tough T_T), I only got one reply from the request I sent out for a reveiwer to be a charactor and that was 'Angel of randomosity', so as I promiced,  
her charactor 'Akira Fujimoto' will be used in the following chapter. If anyone else wants their charactor used then PLEASE mail me, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ^_^}  
WARNING: the following chapter may contain traces on inuyasha bashing, dont take this the wrong way cos he's my fav charactor but its fun to make him get beat up :D WARNING 2: Charactors will all be sereiosly OOC WARNING 3: the following chapter will also contain EXTREEM randomness and utter stupidity WARNING 4: may contain mild AkiraXsess fluff

["Heh, I know how to save shippo" lilly thought, "HEY INUYASHA, READ THIS" lilly handed him the dsi, he took it and read the story, a few moments later he went bright green and ran outside to barf. "Thanks, but what story was that?" shippo asked inicontly, "It was a inuXkoga lemon" lilly grinned evily as she pulled out her spare dsi and began looking up more 'horror' storys to freak out her hanyou friend.]

"Why noooot?" lilly whined for the millionth time that day, "Because I said so runt, so shut the hell up before I kill you" inuyasha growled in reply, lilly had wanted to visit the well so she could see the magic, inuyasha was very stubborn about kagome going back but lilly wasnt prepared to give up easly.  
"PUHLLLLEEEAAASSEE" lilly screemed in his fluffy ear causing the hanyou to fall over anime style whimpering in pain, "DONT SCREEM IN MY DAMN EAR YOU STUPID ..."  
inuyasha stopped yelling as a strange scent hit his nose, "theres a demon coming" he growled as he unsheaved the tetsaiga ready for attack. Everyone got into battle positions, "HEY, That must be her" lilly grinned as she stepped infront of the gang, "Who?" kagome asked confusedly, "I summoned a demon to help piss off inuyasha untill he lets me see the well" the little girl shrugged, "How did you summon a demon?" shippo asked scepticly, "DUH, mobile of course"  
lilly laughed as she pulled out a mobile phone from her bag, "Hello, demon summoning service, how may we help you?" came a voice from the other end.  
Everyone stared at lilly blankly for a moment untill they were interupted by a demon zooming in at great speeds. "Umm hi, Im Akira" whispered the girl, she was about fifteen years old, she had Medium length spiky black hair and big ruby red eyes. Inuyasha burst out laughing, "That little girls a demon?, thats pathetic" he choked between laughs, Akira began to get pissed off, her face turned red with anger and she clamped her hands into tight fists, everyone stepped back three steps, exept lilly who was sitting on a deck chair eating popcorn and inuyasha who was laughing to hard to notice. "PATHETIC AM I?" the demon scremed as she snatched a frying pan that lilly was holding out and began to beat the hanyou senceless. After inuyasha was lieing on the floor with multiple bumps on his head and compleatly knocked out akira walked over and sat in the extra deck chair lilly had pulled from her bag, miroku, sango and kagome were sitting on them too and shippo was sitting with lilly. "Im lilly, nice to meet you" lilly held out her hand to shake with the older girl, "Hi, umm is that the guy you want help to kill?" the demon pointed over at the knocked out hanyou, "NO NOT KILL, just annoy to extreem levels to get what I want" lilly corrected and smiled brightly.  
"What kind of demon are you?" shippo asked nervously, he was a little afraid of this person that beat up someone over laughing, "Huh, aww you are a cute little fox" akita went to sroke the small demon when lilly bit her hand, "HE'S MINE" she screemed as she grabbed shippo and hugged him tight, "AHHH KAGOME HELP" shippo squeeked as he struggled to breath through the death hug. Just as the demon girl was about to hit the human over the head with the frying pan and steel the fox kitsune she was stopped by a voice, "Urrg, what just happend?" inuyasha asked dizyly as he stumbled up, "HEY YOU SHOULD BE IN A COMA!" akita screemed as she kicked him in the crotch making him pass out again, "So what were we talking about?" akita asked, everyone anime sweat dropped. "We need to arange an annoyathon to totaly break down the defences of the enimy" lilly comanded, out of nowear she had an army hat and was pointing to a large bored that says "PLAN" on it,  
"Can I play?" shippo looked up hopefully at lilly, "This was not in my job description" akira pointed out, "Umm, we have nakaru to destroy you know" miroku stated irritatedly, "Hey, isnt that usely what inuyasha says?" sango asked scepticly, everyone looked over to where inuyasha was a moment ago, "THE ENIMY HAS ESCAPED!"  
lilly cried as the three kids ran off looking for the injured hanyou, miroku, sango and kagome extganged looks, then shrugged and walked off to head to the well now that inuyasha wasnt there to complain. A few minutes later shippo was the one to find inuyasha cowering in a tree (Ooc I know _ ), "Ok the one to make him agree to let me go to the well by compleatly stressing him out will win this giant oreo" lilly cried as she held up a giant oreo cookie. The three kids stared up at the hanyou in the tree (that had passed out again from pain) and plotted their evilness, A while later inuyasha awoke, he was confused because he had fallen asleep in a tree and woke up strapped to a titanium boared with stainless steel chains and hand/foot cuffs, "wait... WHAT". "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON YOU STUPID LITTLE PESTS, IM GONNA F****** KILL YOU" Inuyasha screemed as he tried to escape, he had no such luck though because he was stuck tight with super glue and couldnt move at all. Suddenly Akita walked out from the clearing smiling, "Im sorry, but you should'nt be so mean to people" she whispered, Then shippo walked out from the other dirction, "This is for always picking on me, AND IM GONNA WIN THE COOKIE" he cried, Then Lilly walked out in the middle, "READY...  
SET... !". Inuyasha tryed to press his ears to his head at the volume of lillys voice but the little girl was already on his head holding his ears and messing with them, "Yaaay, this is fun, they are soooo fluffy" she squeeked as she tugged on them hard making him yelp in pain. ""GETTOFFA ME" the enraged hanyou yelled angrly, just then, shippo pounced on the guys sholder and hanging wierd red balls from the dog demons ears and nose, "What the...  
HOLLY S***" he screemed as he tried to lift his hand to cover his nose, "There stink bombs inuyasha" the fox kitsune giggled as he stuck a peg on his nose and watch his bully gag at the repulsive smell. "This looks like fun" Akira smiled evily and pulled out a two bunches of fethers from behind her "Ticklish half breed?", she lunged at him and began to tickle furiously, "AHHHHHHHHHHH, KAGOME, SANGO, MIROKU, KIRARA, I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR STUPID KOGA, JUST SOMEONE F****** HELP ME" inuyasha laugh screemed, "Say we can go back to the well" lilly demanded, "NO WAY RUNT" he screemed, still laughing furiously and gagging.  
Akira tickeled everywhere untill she found a good spot, "EEEEEEEHHH" he squekked as she rubbed the fethers round his belly, "N NO, P P PLEASE STOP,I IM GONNA PEE" he laughed insanely, "SAY IT" lilly demanded louded, "FINE, YOU CAN GO TO THE WELL" he screemed, tears of laughter rolling down his cheaks, they all backed off the torchured hanyou, "See, that wasnt so hard now was it?" lilly giggled, Inuyasha passed out from exustion. "Umm, I dont mean to be rude, but I would like payment now"  
Akira heled out her hand, lilly stared blankly at her, "Sorry, I gots no money" she smiled and shrugged. Akiras eyes burned more red that ever, a look of great anger on her face,  
"Then I guess I have to KILL YOU" she screemed as she flicked out her sharp claws. "YOU AGAIN" yelled a furious looking sessomarou as he walked towards the sceene,  
Suddenly out of nowhere romantic music started playing as sessomarou and akiras eyes met, "Woah" they both gasped at the same time. They the two demons ran dramaticly into each others arms and kissed passionatly while shippo and lilly stared confusedly, then the two kids shrugged and went to untie inuyasha and run before he awoke.  
Sessomarou and Akira ran off hand in hand into the sunset, Shippo undid the last knot on inuyashas chains, "BOO" he whispered as his eyes flicked open, making the two kids cringe in horror, "You are so DEEEEAAADD" He screemed as he chased shippo and lilly, lilly hopped onto shippo who transformed into a balloon and they flew to the well safely. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ... Chibi hunt

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha

{A/N: Hiya ppls, its =Keo=, sorry its taken so long to update, me and dragonsfire18 are having a bet, she wrote her first fanfic 'inuyasha child again' and I bet her 2 that I can write one and get more reveiws, So if you are reading this then please read 'little bodys, big problems' and reveiw so I can win :D.  
BTW, sorry angel of randomosity for spelling you're charactors name wrong and sorry for the OOC ness of the charactors, glad you liked it though.  
This will be a really really really short chappy BTW, sorry its because I had the idea but I didnt know how to pad it out, the next will be longer I promice.}

["YOU AGAIN" yelled a furious looking sessomarou as he walked towards the sceene,  
Suddenly out of nowhere romantic music started playing as sessomarou and akiras eyes met, "Woah" they both gasped at the same time. They the two demons ran dramaticly into each others arms and kissed passionatly while shippo and lilly stared confusedly, then the two kids shrugged and went to untie inuyasha and run before he awoke.  
Sessomarou and Akira ran off hand in hand into the sunset, Shippo undid the last knot on inuyashas chains, "BOO" he whispered as his eyes flicked open, making the two kids cringe in horror, "You are so DEEEEAAADD" He screemed as he chased shippo and lilly, lilly hopped onto shippo who transformed into a balloon and they flew to the well safely.]

It was the next day and the group was on their way back to the well, it was a long walk becuase kirara still had a broken leg. "Why do I have to carry them?"  
inuyasha growled, "Well I told you not to knock them out, but you never listen to me, ohh no" kagome ranted, inuyasha was carrying an uncontious shippo and lilly, he had hit them waaay to many times for their little 'prank' (or as inuyasha called it, tourchur fest :D). "Stupid whelps he growled under his breath, "mmmm pancakes" shippo drooled as he woke up, "PANCAKES, WHERE?" lilly shreeked as she also awoke, everyone exept shippo and lilly anime sweat dropped.  
Inuyasha dropped the kids and stomped off infront of the group to yell at some trees, all of a sudden lilly caught a glimps of somthing, "ch ch ch CHIBIIIII"  
she screemed as she grabbed a giant net from her bag and ran after inuyasha. The little girl stopped just a few centimeaters from the enraged dog boy, "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT?"  
he snarled, she then fwapped the net onto his foot, he yelped in pain, "GOT IT" she squeeled as she pulled out an empty jam jar and put her prize in it.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THA..." inuyasha stopped as he saw what was in the glass, he bent down to look closer, it was a cute mini version of him. "HEY SHIPPO LOOK"  
lilly squeeled as she ran over to the kitzune leaving a verry dazed inuyasha. The little girl held out the jar for the little fox, "Wow, it looks like a baby inuyasha,  
he looks mad too" shippo laughed as he watched a vain pulse in the chibis head, "Lilly, what is that?" kagome asked as the three adults gathered round the jar,  
"Its inuyashas chibi" lilly smiled as she handed kagome the jar. "HEY LEMMI OUT, LEMMI OUT" the little creature yelped from the jar, "Its so cute" sango giggled, "Why couldnt we see it earlyer?" miroku asked curiously. "This is a chibi veiwing jar, specialy made for chibi veiwing to anime charactors"  
lilly explained as she pointed to the logo on the jar, Inuyasha finaly snapped out of his shock and stomped over, "WHY THE HELL AM I IN A JAR?" he demanded.  
"Its your chibi, it shows your feelings in a smaller version of your self" the young girl smiled, the chibi in the jar then stopped being angry and became confused, little question marks above his head, "never mind" lilly sighed as she took the jar and began to walk again. A few moments later lilly froze, she spun around to look at kagome who looked sad, "Whats wrong miss lilly?" miroku asked seeing her stop, "CHIBIIII" she screemed again as she through her net above kagomes head, she ran and stuffed it in a jar, "Ohhh looky, kagomes chibi is sad" the little girl frowned as she watched the chibi cry in the jar. Everyone gathered round, "Whats wrong kagome?" lilly asked inicently, "Nothing sweety, just a bit tired" kagome sighed, lilly looked in the jar at the chibi which was now sleeping, "Lets set up camp" the girl decided as she took kagomes back pac and took out a tent. "Hey lilly, does everyone have a chibi?" shippo asked curiously when everything was set up,  
"Yeah, you wanna see yours?" the girl replyed, Shippos eyes lit up and he nodded furiously, "Just have a stong emotion and it will apper". Miroku and sango decided to join in too so they all stood in a row and dug into their thoughts to get an emotion, shippo became exited, sango nervouse and miroku, yeah you guessed it, lecherous. Lilly lunged witth her net and scooped them all up, putting them in jars with one swift movement, Everyone grabbed their own,  
"WOW, this is soo cool" shippo squeeled as his mini jumped exitedly around in the jar, miroku laughed as his shuffled towards sangos jar where her chibi suffled away in fear of being grabbed. "INUYASHA SIT BOY", everyone looked away from their mini-mes and stared at inuyasha who was now face planted into rock,  
"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT" she yelled, "kaggggoooommmeee, you made chibiyasha wet his jar" lilly whined as she held up the jar whith a mini inuyasha frozen if fear againced the side of the jar, surounded by a yellow liquid, kagome imediately lost her anger and fell about laughing, so did everyone else,  
chibi inu then went red from anger and embarrissment and real inuyasha was doing the same but you couldnt see because he was on the ground, "You are soo gonna pay" he growled. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ... A weird well experiance

Disclaimer: if i owned the greatest anime on earth (inuyasha :D), then lilly would be real and in a spin off called inuyasha-the lilly adventures.

{A/N: Hi everyone, just wanna put some notes to the readers (although i only have two readers TT_TT) Angel of Randomosity - THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for being my only reveiwer (oh just so you know tho, in the last chappy he didnt wet himself, only his chibi did ^^)  
Copyinu98 - if you are gonna email me with flames about how the plot sucks, THEN DONT READ IT, stupid meany.  
ANYWAY... hope you all like the next chapter ^^}  
WARNING: may contaion EXTREEM randomness

["INUYASHA SIT BOY", everyone looked away from their mini-mes and stared at inuyasha who was now face planted into rock,  
"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT" she yelled, "kaggggoooommmeee, you made chibiyasha wet his jar" lilly whined as she held up the jar whith a mini inuyasha frozen if fear againced the side of the jar, surounded by a yellow liquid, kagome imediately lost her anger and fell about laughing, so did everyone else,  
chibi inu then went red from anger and embarrissment and real inuyasha was doing the same but you couldnt see because he was on the ground, "You are soo gonna pay" he growled.]

It was a mondey morning in the feudel era, everyone was walking along in search for the shards, they were also all enjoying their gifts from lilly, well all exept a certain grumpy hanyou. "Thanks for this music box thingy lilly" shippo laughed as he danced to the ipod he had been given, "Oh and thank you for this beautifull gold kimono" sango smiled as she twirled in her new dress, "Feh, you are all getting distracted" inuyasha growled as he stomped infront of the group with a thunder cloud over his head. "You are just a grumpy lump cos I didnt give you a gift" lilly giggled as she showed miroku how to put on the finger trap she gave him (he doesnt know what it is, this will stop him groping :D), "I AM NOT A GRUMPY LUMP" inuyasha growled as he swung around and hit the little girl over the head. Lilly looked over at kagome expecting her to yell sit, but the teen was too busy putting her homework though the 'homework doing machine' lilly had given her, "I guess I will handel this then" the little girl sighed as she pulled out her pet chibi inuyasha, "Whaddya gonna do?" he asked slightly nervously,  
"THIS" she laughed as she shook the jar violently up and down, a few seconds later inuyasha fell on the ground all green and swirly eyed, "That'le teach ya"  
lilly smiled as she tucked her pet into her bag and went to catch up with the others, leaving poor motion sick inuyasha on the ground. "This it the end, im going to die" miroku dramaticly cried as he tried to rip the finger trap off with his teeth, "You're not gonna die from groping deficiency" sango sighed as the group approched the well. "WOW WOW WOW" lilly squeeked as she ran up and sat on the rim of the wooden portal, "Right guys, im gonna be back in about two days,  
and shippo, if you behave then I will bring you back some pocky" kagome stated as she walked to the side of the well, just then inuyasha caught up, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHAKE THE JAR WHELP" he screemed, lilly jumped back in shock, but forgot that she was sitting on the well and fell in, "LILLY" everyone exept inuyasha and lilly screemed as the little girl fell in the well. Everyone rushed over to peer into the well, just in time to see lilly get engolfed by blue light,  
they all gawped for a moment, "She can travel too, but how?" sango mumbled in shock. After a little while everyone snapped out of it, "I better go, dont want her destroying my house" kagome laughed nervously as she slid into the well. As the teen climbed out into modern japan, she head loud sounds, "AAHHHHH,  
HELP ME" shreeked sota, "SOOOOOOTTTTAAAAA" screemed lilly as she chased him round the lawn, kagome sighed as she went to calm lilly down. "LILLY HEAL" kagome yelled, lilly got down on all fours like a puppy and ran over to the teen girl, "WHO?... WHAT?... WHY?" sota stuttered in shock at the crazy cat girl (shes not really a cat but she is wearing fake cat ears, remember :D) that had just been screeming at him and trying to hug him, "I will explain later" kagome sighed as she dragged the little girl into the house. "You gotta stop hugging everyone" kagome explained as she pulled the child into the kitchen, "Hi kagome,  
back so soon, I got you a... OH MY, WHEN DID YOU HAVE A CHILD?" kagomes mom shreeked as she spotted lilly. It took kagome quite a few moments to figure out what she ment, "EWWW NOO, this is lilly, she is a friend, HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT" kagome choked at the thought, "oh ok, sorry, I thought only ou and your puppy friend could travel through the well.  
Lilly began to giggle, "Whats so funny?" kagome asked scepticly, "Puppy friend" the little girl snickered, kagome grinned at the thought of compaing inyasha to a puppy. "I dont know why I can travel though the well mrs higirashi, Inuyasha made me fall in, it might be because I have been through the portal from my own universe, im ever so sorry for the intrusion, ohh and for scaring sota" lilly looked at the floor apoligeticly, kagomes mother smiled, "Its fine dear, you can stay here till kagome is ready to go back if you want". Lilly grinned, "Yes please... an I go chase sota again too" the little girl smiled up cutely,  
kagome and her mother nodded as lilly ran out the door, a few seconds later they heard screeming, "SOOOOOOTTTTTAAAA HUUUUUUGG MEEEEEEE" screemed lilly,  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY IS THERE A CRAZY GIRL CHASING ME?" SOTA SCREEMED, "aHH kids" kagomes mother sighed happly. The next day kagome headed off to school with sota and lilly, lilly had decided to come for a day into sotas class, kagomes mother called and the school said it would be fine. "Are you sure you wanna go dressed like that?" kagome anime sweat dropped while lilly was skipping alog in her colourfull clothes humming a happy tune, "yup" she mearly replyed as she skipped round sota, who was kinda scared of the girl. "we got maths first" sota shrugged as he pulled lilly into a class room, "Goody, Im good at maths,  
when I was little I stuck a calculator up my nose and it got lodged in my brain" lilly grinned as she took the seat next to sota. "right, today we are gonna do a pop quiz, please look at the first question on you're sheet and..." the droney teature was interupted as lillys hand shot in the air, "SIR I FINISHED MINE, CAN I GO PLAY OUTSIDE NOW" the little girl grinned as she handed the man the ten page test, he looked though the answers and gawped, everyone correct, after ten minutes of exesive gawpid he passed out. "YAY EARLY LUNCH BREAK" lilly shreaked as she jumped up and dashed out of the room, everyone stared in shock for a moment,  
but then they all shrugged and went to join the hyper eight year old (this is a class of twelve year olds btw). All the kids ran around the playground,  
lilly sat next to sota by a large tree, "Hey sota, wanna see somthing cool" lilly smiled as she reached into her hand bag, sota leaned over to see what she was doing,  
she tried to pull somthing shiny and red out, sota grabed it to and pulled, all of a sudden the huge mega extreem roller coster popped out from the bag and landed on the playground.  
Everyone froze and stared at the ride, and all of a sudden a tital wave of kids flooded into a line, "WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE, GET BACK TO CLASS" the gumpy maths teacher yelled as he came stomping out from wakling up, just then he saw theroller coaster, "I WANNA GO, ME FIRST ME FIRST" he screemed like an exited little girl as he ran to join the line. By the end of the day kagome wandered round to pick up her little brother and friend, she saw the roller coaser and now several other rides in the play ground, "Ohh lilly" she sighed as she ran up to the two kids and dragged them back. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ... OMG NOT MORE O_O

Disclaimer: I own lilly and keo, I do not own inuyasha... I dont even own dragon, rye or senri, they own themselfs and are fourcing me to put them in TT_TT.

{A/N: HEY FANFICERS, Im back with this story again, I know its been forever but please dont kill me, I was simply uninspired. ANYWAY, not Im gonna add myself,  
dragon, senri401 and ryerye into the story aswell! P.S. In case you have forgotten, lilly is just chichi, she wanted a different code name, but we are gonna all be called as we are exept senri401 will just be senri and ryerye will just be rye... cos im lazy XD OH and we will all be ten years old in the story... although we are 14 in rl life. ANYWAY, I hope you like the chapter, please reveiw!}

[By the end of the day kagome wandered round to pick up her little brother and friend, she saw the roller coaser and now several other rides in the playground, "Ohh lilly" she sighed as she ran up to the two kids and dragged them back]

"Kagome your world is boring, can we go back now" lilly complained again for the thousanth time, "Not yet lilly, I gotta finish my science homework first"  
kagome growled, the little girl peered over at the work sheet, "Carbon attoms, fractanal distilation, sulphur oxide, hydrocarbon chains, and the answer to the word scramble is Convection currents" the child sighed as she slouched down on a beanbag, "Can we go now?", kagome stared in awe at the eight year old at her feet.  
Two minutes later they were hopping into the well traveling back to the feudel era. "YAAAY WERE BACK" lilly cried as she started to scrabble out of the well,  
"SOMEBODY GET THIS THING OFFA ME" came an angry yell, "Huh" lilly cocked her head as she peered out from the well, "RYE" she screemed happly as she ran towards the angry dog demon with a ten year old boy clamped to his ears. The boy was only a little taller than lilly, he had bright orange hair and big thick glasses that covered his eyes,  
he wore a smart blue waistcoat over a light blue wolly jumper and had knee length black shorts, his hair was all combed up net and he carryed a small metal device as a pendant round his neck. "HIIII LILLYYY" the boy called as he was swung around franticly as the hanyou tryed to shake him off, "YOU KNOW THIS KID" inuyasha yelled in fury.  
"Hey lilly, were in the world of inuyasha" rye pointed out exitedly, "I KNOW, ive been here for months, isnt it great!" the girl screemed as the boy jumped off the hanyou and hugged her.  
"FHEW, gee thanks for the help inu..." kagome stopped complaining as she pulled herself out of the well and looked towards were a large portal was appering.  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHH" screemed two girls as they toppled out and landed on inuyasha, crushing him to the floor, "LILLY" one of the girls screemed as she jumped up and glared angrly at the girl.  
"DRAGON your here" lilly cried as she hugged her friend, dragon was very tall, she had bright green hair with pink stripes held in a scruffy ponytail, her eyes were also green, she wore a plain green long sleeve shirt with a grey t-shirt with a picture of kirara on over the top and a bright green mini skirt, she had lime green socks with dark green shoes (yah, dragon lkes green), and she had a backpack that looked like a cow. "were have you been we havent seen you for months, i thought somthing bad had happend, why didnt you call, or email or..." dragon began stressing really fast before being interupted, "D dragon..." the other girl mumbled dazed by her surroundings.  
The other girl was a little shorter that dragon but taller than lilly, she had neon red hair and pink eyes, her hair was jaggid and long, she wore a long t-shirt with a giant word KAWII on the front and the inuyasha tital on the back and denim shorts with black tights, she had an alice band with a huge red jewl on it that seemed to glow.  
"WHAT KEO, CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY HERE YELL..." dragon began as she turned around, "OHH MY GOD" she cried. "WHATS GOIN ON HERE" inuyasha yelled so loud that birds fled japan,  
kagome stood their dazed, then the others came and joined her as they watched the possbly insane kids all run in circles and screem about anime miricals.  
"Who are these dorks?" shippo mumbled with an anime sweat drop, "I CAN ANSWER THAT" shouted another boy who as if by magic appered behing the gang, they all spun round and by instinct inuyasha cracked him on the head, "SENRIIIII" dragon called dramaticly as sher rushed to his side, everyone anime sweatdropped. "BAD KOINU" (note: koinu is japanese for puppy)  
dragopn screemed as she jumped up and janked inuyashas ear hard before helping her boyfriend up. "KONEKO" (Translation = kitten) keo screemed as she latched herself onto inuyashas leg,  
"GET THESE FREAKS OFFA ME" he yelled as dragon, senri and ryerye also latched onto him. "KONEKO KONEKO" cried keo and dragon hyperly, "WHO YOU CALLIN A CAT,  
IM A DOG DEMON DANM IT" he yelled angrly as he tryed franticly to remove the children. "Umm lilly?" kagome asked not taking her eyes off the scene, "Yah kagome"  
the younger girl grinned as she wandered over, "Who are these people?" the teenager asked scepticly, "These are my friends, dragon, keo, rye and senri, we are you guys altimate fan club" the little girl smiled up cutely, "WAAAAAH HENTAI" screemed ango making everyone look round, the slayer had snapped out of a daze, but insted of smacking a lecherous monk, she had slapped a ten year old boy, "OHh sorry about rye, hes a sango fanboy" lilly anime sweatdropped. "Fanboy?" miroku asked, "YAH, Im a shippo fan girl, dragons an inuyasha fan girl, keos a sesshomarou fan girl and senris a kagome fanboy" lilly explained matter-a-factly,  
"YOU ARE A FAN OF MY BROTHER" inuyasha screemed in discussed as he grabbed keo by the back of her shirl and held her to his face, "AWWW dont be jelous koinu,  
I wobe ooo too" keo smiled cutely and kissed him on the nose, he dropped her in discussed, "HEY GET AWAY, HES MINE" draon screemed as she took of her cow backpack and opened it dropping in a battery, "MOOOOOOOOO" it cried as it transformed into a giant demon cow and started chasing keo. keo then started chanting a spell and a red beam shot from the jewl on her headband making the cow turn back to normal size, "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO" called senri who pulled out his sword (did I not mention he has a sword)  
which transformed into a giant sword like inuyashas bt black and shiny with red polka dots. Everyone stopped what they were dpoing at the loud smashing sound,  
they all turned around to see inuyasha smashing his head repetedly into a tree, "no no NO, theres five of them FIVE" he cried manicly, everyone anime sweatdropped, "We aint that bad ya know, its lilly thats the evil one". 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ... run sesshy RUN!

Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN INUYASHA, *smiles angelicly.

{A/N: Hi, its me dragon, =Keo= has a bunch of storys to write so im writing this chapter of this story for her, I hope its ok, please reveiw so that =keo= wont get mad.

WARNING: IM SOOO SORY ITS SHORT, I have tons of homework and also I rlly dont understand this story.

["HEY GET AWAY, HES MINE" draon screemed as she took of her cow backpack and opened it dropping in a battery, "MOOOOOOOOO" it cried as it transformed into a giant demon cow and started chasing keo. keo then started chanting a spell and a red beam shot from the jewl on her headband making the cow turn back to normal size, "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO" called senri who pulled out his sword (did I not mention he has a sword)  
which transformed into a giant sword like inuyashas bt black and shiny with red polka dots. Everyone stopped what they were dpoing at the loud smashing sound,  
they all turned around to see inuyasha smashing his head repetedly into a tree, "no no NO, theres five of them FIVE" he cried manicly, everyone anime sweatdropped, "We aint that bad ya know, its lilly thats the evil one".]

"Hey kagome, can we come along to, I know how to defete nakaru" keo asked politely, "Umm I guess... but you gotta lay off inuyasha, I dont think he can lose many more brain cells without passing out" kagome answered as she turned to the dizzy hanyou whom was still tree bashing. "Mr doggy, can we go shard hunting now?" dragon asked as she pulled his sleeve, "Huh... NO, YOU CAN GO HOME TO WHAT EVER DANM DEMENTED WORLD YOU COME FROM" he yelled as he swung around to face her, "DONT YOU YELL AT ME"  
she screemed back, "Ohh and what are you gonna do about it human?" he smirked, she ran up to him and began punching him in the tummy, "HA, weakling" he mocked. "Here dragon" lilly smiled inicontly as she grabbed the device from ryes neck and handed it to her friend, "HEY" rye shouted angrly, "Thanks"  
dragom smiled as she stuck the device to her fore head and pressed the button... "". suddenly dragons eyes turned red, her nales grew to claws and her teeth to fangs, a big black pair of wings shot out of her back, her hair turned from green and pink to black and red, a long black catlike tail shot from her back and two pointy cat ears also black appered on her head, the inu gummi stared at her in shock,  
"Demon-i-former" rye shrugged as he stood next to lilly to watch the show, "UMM inuyasha, If you know whats good for you then you should leave, dragon learned a new move at judo the other day and its pritty nasty" senri called helpfully. "FEH, I can handel a stupid weak girly demon" he laughed, "Dont say you wernt warned puppy" keo shook her head as she joined the gang to watch. (The following sceen was removed due to an amout of violence that should not be read by ANY audience).  
Dragon took to the device, turning back to normal and swung round happly to face her friends and the inu gang who were all hideing behing a big rock with a sheer look of terror on their faces.  
Inuyasha clambered up from the ground and crawled into the forrest, "What move was that?" lilly whispered, "Temeahho kata, it causes the victime to suffer from servere shock, possible mild brain dammage, broken limbs and loss of bladder control" senri answered quietly, "Eww" keo whispered. "SOOO, whos up for some lunch?"  
dragon asked as if nothing had happend, "I AM, are you sango my dear?" rye answered suggestively, sango shuffled away, "Ohh dear god, now theres TWO perverts".  
"YOU AGAIN" shouted an anry sesshomarou as he approched the scene, as soon as they saw him opra started to play loudly and ray of sun beet down on him like an angel,  
"Ohh sorry" lilly sighed as she pulled her i-phone out of her pocket and pressed a button making the opra stop, "No mom Im fine... fine I will try to be back for dinner... ok bye" she sighed into the phone before shutting it. "LORD FLUFFY" keo called as she ran dreamly throught the medow towards her dream man,  
"What happened to that other girl?" lilly asked, "DO NOT REFER TO ME AS 'LORD FLUFFY', MY NAME IS LORD SESSHOMAROU AND... wait... four more" he yelled as dragon clamped herself to his fluffy, "Its so fluffy that im gonna die" she sighed dreamly, everyone anime sweat dropped. "HEY MR FLUFFYBUTT, can I have your autograph?"  
rye asked as he appered out of nowear behing the demon lord, "Who are you people?" he asked in monotone, "Theys my friends so be nice fluffles" lilly grinned as she appered from no-wear on the lords head, "Y your f friends" he stuttered, he was verry afraid and not hideing it well (EL GASPO :O, very ooc). "Sesshomarou,  
If you value your sanity then I would seriously consider running as far away from here as possible" kagome muttered zombliely, "Dont leave now sesshy, we love you"  
dragon appered from nowear and hugged the demon lords leg, "Turn into a doggy" senri demanded as he grabbed the other leg. Sesshomarou blinked twice before leaving at such a fast rate that the group of kids were clinging to a cloud of dust. "BUT WAIT MY LOVE, YOU MUST MARRY MEEEEEE" keo screemed dramaticly into the distance as she fell to her knees, everyone anime sweat dropped. kagome wandered into the forrest to find inuyasha and sango and miroku went to escape back to the village away from the insanity of it all, "life is good" shippo said randomly as he stood motionlessly in the middle of the field. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ... OMG worlds most annoying song

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or dont rain on my parade :(

{A/N: Hi everyone, its me dragon, =keo= would be typing this but shes in hospital TT_TT. Dont worry tho, its nothing too serious, only a broken arm, a broken leg and some bruises, she got hit by a car O_O'. Ya see, we were walking home from school yesterday and there is this big road we gotta walk by, there was this BIG traffic jam, anyway, we were walking by the side of the road chatting about stuff when all of a sudden this lorry drove onto the pavement to go round a car,  
keo jumped one way and me the other but keo ended up in the road and a car smashed right into her. She got off not to bad... but SERIOUSLY PPL, remember road saftey.  
Anyway, me n chichi stayed off school all day to stay with her and keep her company (and by company I mean that chichi brought her portible DVD player and I brought the inuyasha box set XD)  
but yah, keo had a good day and she can go home in the morning :). Meanwhile, she asked me to write her a new chapter for this story so that she would have somthing to read on her laptop,  
she also asked me to humiliate chichi (aka lilly), make herself look awsome and (*growls angrly) me to kiss senri, SOO ANYWAY, in conclusion, heres the latest chapter, hopes ya like =keo=! (P.s, I used your fav song :D)}

["BUT WAIT MY LOVE, YOU MUST MARRY MEEEEEE" keo screemed dramaticly into the distance as she fell to her knees, everyone anime sweat dropped. kagome wandered into the forrest to find inuyasha and sango and miroku went to escape back to the village away from the insanity of it all, "life is good" shippo said randomly as he stood motionlessly in the middle of the field.]

"IM BOOOORED" shouted keo as she kicked a stone into inuyashas leg, "I dont care brat" he snarled angrly as he dragged his feet along the dirt path. "Hey kagome, can we play a game?" dragon asked politely as shipo jumped on her head and made a puppy face, just as kagome was about to tell them that they could if they stayed away from inuyasha, the grumpy inu hanyou turned and went to bop the girl on the head, exept shippo was there so he fell uncontious insted, "NO GAMES BRAT"  
he growled. "Well if we cant play then I guess we will just SING" lilly piped up as she gave the peace sign to a horrified hanyou, "DONT TELL ME NOT TO LIVE, JUST SIT N PUTTER, LIFES CANDY AND THE SUNS A BALL OF BUTTER" the little girl started singing REALLY REALLY LOUD making inuyasha and shippo ears hurt (kirara was on a buissness trip or somthing ^_), "DONT BRING AROUND A CLOUD TO RAIN ON MYYYYYY PARADE" all the kids and kagopme sang along, "WAAAAAH noo, stop, its horrible" inuyasha groaned as he jammed his fists into his ears. "DONT TELL ME NOT TO FLYYY, IF SIMPLY GOT TO" lilly sung, "IF SOMEONE TAKES A SPILL ITS ME AND NOT YOU" kagome cheered,  
"Why kagome? why?" the dog boy asked flatly, "Sorry inuyasha, its catchy" kagome laughed, "DONT BRING AROUND A CLOUD TO RAIN ON MYYYYY PARADE" everyone exept inuyasha sang (shippo had put on ear phones from lillys bag, even miroku and sango were joining in). "Pleeeease stop" inuyasha groaned as if he was about to throw up,  
"IM MARCHIN MY BAND OUT" lilly sung, "IM BEATIN MY DRUM" dragonn sung, "AND IF IM FANNED OUT" keo sung, all three of them danced around the hanyou. "Youll turn your back sir" senri and shippo hissed from behind the half demon making him spin aroun, "Never gonna make it HAT sir" rye and miroku hissed from the other side making him spin around again, "at least I didnt fake it" kagome (who knew the words) and sango hissed from either side of him making him flinch. "I really hate showtunes,  
but this is fun" lilly laughed as inuyasha smashed his head repetedly with his fists. "ALRIGHT" inuyasha screemed making everyone stop, "Whaddya want me to do so that you'll call of your minion things" he snarled as he pointed discustedly at the group of kids, "hmmmm, lemmi ride you for an hour" lilly grinned, inuyasha sighed reluctantly and let the girl climb on his back, "Awww and I was enjoying that" shippo mumbled, "Yah, that tune is catchy" miroku laughed. "Hey dragon?"  
senri asked a little sheepishly, "Yah" the girl answered absently as she munched on a banana from lillys bag, "Being in the world of inuyasha is great and all but do ya think you could stop staring lovey dovey at him for a while, we're suppose to be dating remember" the boy asked as he blushed and looked away, dragon grinned widely, "ohhh, somebodys jelous" she snickered, "Well if your feeling unloved then do you want a kiss?" she asked giggly, the boys face immedietly brightened up,  
"Ok close your eyes" she instructed, he closed them, then dragon popped a hershys chocolate kiss in the boys mouth, "Hope ya like it, it was my last one"  
she giggled as she skipped ahead leaving the annoyed boy behind (HAHAHA =keo=, you didnt say what kind of kiss XP). The group walked in silence for a good hour after that, there really wasnt much to say, for the first time in moths, inuyasha felt happy, simply because of the peace, but it wouldnt last long.  
Just as the group were walking past an old cave, an extreemly feirce sounding growl sounded, "WAAAAAAAAAHHH" lilly screemed as she grabbed the hanyous ears for comfort, he mearly stopped walking and shivered with anger, eye twitching, "Sorry, I didnt know I had to go" lilly whispered ashamedly as she went red. The growling got loder and louder untill...  
a small puppy hopped out from the cave and dashed into the forrest, "Phew, loud for a pup" miroku sighed as everyone dropped their wepons. "Lets go" kagome sighed,  
inuyasha stayed where he was and dropped lilly, "owwie" she whined as she landed on the ground, "You agreed to an hour" she moaned, "Yah but when I agreed to that I didnt know you were gonna F***** pee on me runt" he snarled, "Hey, on the bright side, you suit blonde" rye laughed. Suddenly before anyone could take a step, the growling started up again, "Stupid puppy" sango sighed, suddenly a giant dog demon (not like inuyasha, like a propper dog, only bigger) that was most likely the mother of the puppy jumped out from the bush and attacked the gang. "READY GUYS" keo called before the inu gang even got over from the brief shock, lillys gang nodded and got out their wepons, keo pressed the jewl on her headband making her glow red, "Dragon popped some batterys in her cow and it grew to full size, "rye put his device on his head and transformed into a mouse demon, senri pulled his sword, and lilly sorted through her bag for some new clothes seeing as she couldnt think of any reason to fight,  
and all this happend before the tetsaiga was pulled. "SHRINK" keo screemed as she shot a glowing red light from her hand into the demon, then he shrunk to the size of a small cat, "MILK" dragon screemed as her cow squerted milk from its udders onto the dog, "ears" rye grinned as he pulled his mouse ears, "HAIR DRYER ATTACK"  
senri yelled as he thrashed his sword making a huge shoot of air crash into the dog drying him off. Everyone gathered round the dog who looked now like a ball of fur, "He will be fine in two to six hours" keo shrugged as she pulled the device from ryes head, "NOOOO MYYY EAAARRS" he screemed. "Lemmi kill it" inuyasha growled as he lifted his sword, "Nope, its a mommy dog, you cant kill him, think about that poor baby dog demon left ALONE in the world" dragon argued dramaticly,  
inuyasha put his sword back at those words, remembering his childhood alone. "Sooooo, can we go now peepee head?" shippo laughed at inuyasha, "OH YEAH, and on the way we can sing a song" lilly piped up, "DOOONT RAAAIIN ON MYYYYYYY PAAAARADEEEEE" they all yell/sung happly, inuyasha looked over at a high cliff face,  
"To jump from that looks so promicing right now" he thought. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ... SLEEPOVER

Disclimer: Does it look like I own it to you :( geez you stinky lawyers, dont you have anyting better to do.

{A/N: Chichi: Hi everyone, me and =keo= are here today to write this chapter, dragon was gonna come but she was busy helping senri with his wounds ^_^.  
=keo=: (*cowers in corner from chichi), I think chichis finaly snapped, she is a little mental with all her halloween candy.  
Chichi: LOOK AT MY GLOW STICKS, arent they perdy (*waves glowstick).  
=Keo=: ya, dragons with senri right now, boy has he had a BAAAAD week, first he pissed off dragon and she ... well its a nasty judo move that im not going to go into,  
but either way, he now has a massive bruse on his spine, then it was my fault, I went to comicon in london and brought back some verry questionable pokey... I looked up the date that was in japaneese and it said 1994, that candys older than me :O, and senri ate three boxes and... well lets just leave it at he got pritty sick,  
then last night on halloween, super hormonaly PMSy chichi flipped out and smashed the poor guy in the face with her hand bag (p.s., I found four bricks in there,  
im not kiddin, its a tiny hand bag, how does she do it? :O), yah so dragons helping poor old senri recover XD.  
Chichi: Roses are red, violets are blue, the flowers in my fist, are pressents for you, the roses are wilted, the violets are dead, here is my knife, and your severed head,  
(*laughs manicly).  
=Keo=: ya dont mind her, shes sugar high _ , but imafraid shes writing this chapter cos my arms broke TT_TT wahh, BUT on the bright side...  
Chichi: SOMEONE WANTS TO BE IN THE STORY :D.  
=Keo=: my line :(, back to the point, 'KaceyJA' sent us an email (well to dragons email but we hack her account and get her mail... (btw, her and senri share some interesting (*giggles) mail), but anyway, her charactor will be 'Chinatsu Hitachiin' but we may refer to her as 'Chinatsu' because chichis lazy.  
Chichi: I hope I get your charactor right kaceyJA, (*stares with big wattery puppy eyes), I WILL DO MY BEST :D.  
=Keo=: on with the story ^_}

WARNING: Extreem random content, for safty reasons we suggest you do not inhale laughing gass before reading (Do not inhale hippos either but thats for a diferent reason)

["Nope, its a mommy dog, you cant kill him, think about that poor baby dog demon left ALONE in the world" dragon argued dramaticly,  
inuyasha put his sword back at those words, remembering his childhood alone. "Sooooo, can we go now peepee head?" shippo laughed at inuyasha, "OH YEAH, and on the way we can sing a song" lilly piped up, "DOOONT RAAAIIN ON MYYYYYYY PAAAARADEEEEE" they all yell/sung happly, inuyasha looked over at a high cliff face,  
"To jump from that looks so promicing right now" he thought.]

"Shall we stop for rest for now everyone" miroku called as he watched inuyasha wearly carry kagome on his back with Dragon and keo clinging onto each of his legs while lilly, senri, rye and shippo ran in circles around the hanyou. "YES ... uhh I mean feh, we can cos kagome needs rest and stuff" he growled as he looked off to the side,  
"Hey kagome, can we have a sleepover" chichi asked quietly with an adorable smile, "Sleepover?, whaddya mean?" kagome asked cheerly, "Well I called up someone on my cell phone, they should be here any minute, can she stay with us tonight?" the girl asked sweetly, "You get reception here?" kagome asked shockedly.  
Suddenly just as the group sat down in a good camping spot, a portal opened up seemingly from nowear above the group and a girl fell out of it landing ontop of inuyasha, "Wow, da ja vou" sango shrugged ignoing the situation, "ITS DANM RAININ BRATS" inuyasha almost screemed furiously. Just then the gril began to blearly open her eyes, she was about thirteen years old, had sholder length black hair with red highlights, her eyes were a pritty hazel colour asnd she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The girl opened her eyes and quickly took in the situation, "OHH my gosh... your your your..." she stuttered flabbergasted,  
"Hahaha, funny story, remember how on the phone I told you we were gonna see inuyasha, I didnt mean the carton serise..." lilly giggled as she watched the girls eyes widen by 50%, "WAAAH IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY" the girl cried as she relised that she was laying face down in the inu hanyous lap, she jumped up and ran behind lilly. "Their real?" she gasped, lilly nodded with a grin, "Well arent you gonna introduce us to your friend?" miroku asked impatiently, "YOU, your the PERVY GUY... dont you touch me" the girl screemed as she glared daggers at the monk who shrunk considerably. "This is Chinatsu Hitachiin, shes a sacrid reveiwer from our world" lilly explained,  
"Nice to meet you Chinatsu" sango bowwed to the girl who was currently staring blankly at the group, "YOUR THE DEMON SLAYER, right on girl power" chinatsu gave the anime peace sign to sango who in retern smled warmly, "AND YOU, YOUR KAGOME THE MICO... you lucky bitch" the girl greeted as she grabbed kagomes hand and rapidly shook it. "What about me?" shippo asked exitedly yet wearly, "AWWW DA KYUTE WIDDLE FOX" she squeeled as she grabbed shippo by the tail and hugged him like crazy. " Soooooo, we get to have a sleepover with THE INU GANG?" chinatsu asked exitedly, lilly nodded, "You havent greeted inuyasha yet" dragon pointed out,  
chintasu spun around to face the inu boy, "Uhh, h hi" she waved as she went red, "Uhhh SO LETS SLEEPOVER" she quickly changed the subject leaving inuyasha to not help but feel a little rejected. The gang seemed to warmly accsept the part time new member exept inuyasha who said nothing but just growled, "Just what I need, more brats to ruin my life"  
he snarled to himself. "Can koga come to the sleep over too PWIDDY PWIDDY PWEASE?" chinatsu begged keo, "Well lets see?" dragon pulled a calculator from nowear abd began doing sums, "We must be on episode... no wait... mabey... ah ha, yup, koga will come soon" she nodded wisely, "Well what episode is it, tell meeeee, HAVE INUYASHA AND KAGOPME ADDMITTED THEIR LOVE YET?" the girl squeeled, everyone stared at inuyasha and kagome who were both beet red, sudenly a saving lightning bolt shot down from the hevens crashing the floor, "WAAAH" everyone exept lilly cried as she hopped backwards, "Ahh dont worry, its just my pall Rumio" lilly smiled as se bent down to read the message. "Dear Chinatsu, I sent you here because lilly threatened me with death if I didnt, DONT TELL THE FUTURE or you will pay the consiquences,  
sighned ~RT~" lilly read out. "SORRY RUMIO DUDE" chinatsu yelled at the sky, "SO while we wait around, LETS PLAY CHARADES" rye yelled a bit too enfusiasticly,  
all the kis faces lit up, "Well?" lilly asked chinatsu, "YEA..." the girl began before seeing inuyashas tremblingly angry face" "Uhh lets not, I errm feel like doing somthing a little less childish" she laughed nervously, "LETS DRAW" senri yelled also enfusiasticly, "Well at least its quiet" inuyasha sighed, "YAAAAY"  
they all cheered. Chintsu grabbed her laptop from nowear and began drawing on it with a tablet, "Ohhhh computer drawing" kagome marveled, miroku and sango looked over her sholder before backing away slowly, dragon noticed this, "Hey, whatya drawin... WAAAH HOW DARE YOU HES MINE" she screemed looking at the computer drawn picture of shirtless inuyasha, "WAAAAH" chintsu cried before going tomatoe red and slamming the laptop shut, "YOU SAW NOTHING" she screemed at everyopne giving them death glares, they all nodded nervously. "That wench is crazyer than the litte one" inuyasha shivered, "You said it" shippo anime sweat dropped as he saw the girl sneekly open her laptop and drool over the picture, "Ohh shippo, Im not crazy, but weird it thy name" chintsu told the kitsune ensightfully, "I thought it was chintsu?"  
rye asked scepticly, everyone anime sweatdropped. "HEY KAGOME, I have come to rescue you from that mutt face inu..." koga burst into the scene, before he even had the chance to grab kagomes hands in his normal way, he was stopped, "KOGA-KUN BABY" chintsu cried happly as she dramaticly slow motion ran into kogas arms, everyone fell down anime style. "Ohh my gosh, you're sooo hot, PLEASE bare my children you sexy wolf" she growled seductively, koga stood there shocked, then he looked over at inuyasha who was snickering, then to kagome who face palmed, then to the whords of children surrounding them, especialy lilly, "HOLLY S*** ITS HER... AND YOU SPAWNED FIVE MORE" the wolf demon cringed as lilly smiled and waved, "HEY UNCEY KOGEY" she called, suddenly koga randomly fadded from the scene, everyone anime sweatdropped exept inuyasha and kagome who were paleing from the comment. Dragon looked at her watch, "Three, two, one..." she counted just as sesshomarou landed neatly on the ground in the middle of the group. "Waaah I miss kogey, I wannted to find out what was under that wonderfull skirt and... OHH LOOK SESSHOMAROU" chinatsu began sobbing but then randomly cheered as she ran over to him now slow motiopn with romantic music playing, "Geez lilly, get a new ringtone" keo face palmed.  
"GET AWAY HE'S MINE" screemed Akira Fujimoto (chapter 8) as she hopped out from behind the demon, "Please take this thing away" he growled as he pushed akira foward towards the others, "HES MINE" keo screemed as she stormed towards the other two arguing girls, "MINE, I FOUND HIM FIRST" akira screemed, "HE IS MY MAN... uhh DEMON"  
Chinatsu shouted, "MINE... uhh I dont gotta reason, BUT HS MINE" keo yelled as they all began a slap fight. Sesshomarou looked over at the inu gang pleadingly, they all shrugged, suddenly he faded from existance in the scene too, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" all three girls yelled dramaticly as they dropped to their knees, "BUT I LOVE YOOOOUUUU" akira screemed as she ran randomly into the forrest, suddenly for no particular reason a naked bankotsu ran through the scene (Dont worry, it was sensored ^_),  
Chinatsus eyes turned to love hearts, "COME BACK MY LOOOOOVE" she screemed as she ran after him, everyone sat blankly for a few seconds, then the girl came running back,  
"uhh... bye inuyasha" she smiled and waved with a blush on her face, he absently waved back and she ran off again. Ten minutes went by in silence. "SOOOO,  
WHO WANTS TOAST?" Keo asked as if nothing had happend, everyone shrugged and nodded blankly, "Danm it, that kid was the only one stoppin these runts goin insane,  
... COME BACK" inuyasha called as he chased chinatsu into the forrest, everyone fell anime stle. 


End file.
